Secrets
by Dark Elf3
Summary: Remy Lebeau, working for Sinister, encounters the X-men. ROMY -Ch9 is up!-
1. Ideas

**__**

Author's note: thoughts are italicized and in bold (except when there is a telepathic discussion, the main character at that moment will be the only one with their thoughts in bold, this way it'll make the discussion clearer- ex. in ch.2). Either than that I would appreciate if ya'll would review. Also hold in mind that I wrote this a while ago and seeing as I'm going on vacation the next chapter maybe a while in coming. However please let me know what I can improve (and how) and if I should continue.

Disclaimer's notice: none of these characters belong to me (cause then I'd be rich) they belong to marvel, etc. However the story line is mine.

Ideas

By: Dark Elf

He didn't care anymore. The night was as dark as his soul and he didn't care anymore. Nothing seemed to bother him, not even the idea of ruining other people's lives for his own benefit. He had aged in a way no child should age. He knew things he didn't want to know, and he hated the world around him. It no longer mattered to him what he did in this world for he could no longer remember why he shouldn't or why it mattered. The worst part was that he could not remember when he had finally reached this point in his life. All he truly knew was that in the end, soulless or not, this was who he was always meant to be.

***

Morning filtered in through the window into Rogue's room. It seemed to come on purpose just to bother her. She hastily tried to return to the welcome dream she had been having by hiding herself in the darkness under her blankets.

"Like come on Rogue! You are gonna be sooo late for practice and Scott's gonna be like super mad!"

Kitty's voice reached Rogue's ear peppy and awake. Rogue peeked out from under the covers.

**__**

Aw mah Gawd, **_that gurl is already dress'd._**

Kitty was jumping around the room, putting on her final touches to what she considered her 'super hero look'. Rogue always found Saturday morning danger room practices useless. All they did was get her up early and leave her sore for the rest of the week. She had never understood how Kitty could possibly be so perky in the mornings.

"Geez Rogue, ya know ya need like two hours to put on all that silly make-up of yours, so like you really should get up... seeing as you have like only thirty minutes."

Her precious sleep disturbed and gone, Rogue lifted herself into a sitting position on her bed. She found it amazing that Xavier had ever thought rooming her with Kitty Pryde would be a good idea. She grabbed a pillow and flung it at Kitty, who simply phased right through it.

A bit annoyed with being unable to hit Kitty, Rogue yelled, stifling a yawn.

"Shud up! Yah awe so annoyin'!"

"Well I can totally see ya like didn't get up on the right side of the bed this morning."

"Ma'be if I didn' have yah chirpin' in mah eah all mornin' long I'd be fine!" Rogue was becoming exasperated, which she tended to do right around this time in the morning. Somehow Kitty never seemed to understand that some people liked to sleep. Rogue shut her eyes for a second, **_friggin' alarm clock_**, if only she could get a few more minutes of sleep.

"Okay, like whatever, just make sure you're down in the danger room in like twenty-five minutes." Kitty phased out through the door, leaving Rogue alone to get ready.

Rogue stretched and sauntered over to her closet. She grinned. It had just dawned upon her what a good idea it would be to give Shadow Cat a taste of her own medicine.

***

"Ah, Mr. Lebeau, such a pleasure meeting with you once more." Nathaniel Essex smiled sarcastically at his guest.

"Non, de pleasure all mine." 

Brought forcefully out of his reverie, Remy Lebeau glared warily back at the pale faced man with pointy teeth in front of him.

"You said dis be de last job, Sinister, yo better mean it."

"Of course, I always mean it." Sinister's eyes glowed at his own joke. His lips slightly twitched while he considered how to deal with Remy's insolent behavior. It was never good to let your slaves develop an attitude, he had to find a way to break Remy soon. Essex frowned at the thought that this insignificant thief might actually one day become a force to reckon with.

"You owe me a debt boy and I'll decide when it's complete, don't you ever forget that." Sinister eyed Remy coldly.

"Remy is no boy..." muttered Remy.

"But you cannot call yourself a man, now can you? No man would ever-"

"Get to de point! What do yo want now?" Remy asked with visible impatience. He knew it was a poor reflection on his professionalism, and that Sinister enjoyed it, but he had used up all his patience waiting for what seemed like hours until Sinister would see him.

Sinister slowly turned his head towards his computer. He decided to deal with Remy accordingly later, but now he need this job done while Remy could still walk. With a quick swipe of his fingers he brought up the pictures of a man.

"This is Professor Xavier, he runs a school for the 'gifted', I need you to..."

***


	2. Conflicts

**__**

Author's note: thoughts are italicized and in bold (except when there is a telepathic discussion, the main character at that moment will be the only one with their thoughts in bold, this way it'll make the discussion clearer- let me know if this helps). I appreciate all of your reviews and can only ask for you to continue **(actually can any of you tell me if Remy has a middle name and if Remy is short for something?)**. If ya'll have any comments or thoughts on ideas for this story or any other you want me to write just let me know! I'll gladly take it into consideration. Also I hope that the length of this chapter is more to ya'll's liking, as it is to mine. 

Disclaimer's notice: none of these characters belong to me (cause then I'd be rich) they belong to marvel, etc. However the story line is mine. (And thanx to all those Gambit dedicated sites out there, they are the ones that I'm relying on for correct Remy information.)

Conflicts

By: Dark Elf

It had been a routine safety practice, but Rogue was worn out. Jean came out of the danger room looking pristine and perfect. Every red hair on her head was in place and she was walking as if nothing had been going on for the past hour. The only sign that she had just come out from a grueling work out were her slightly flushed cheeks. Rogue glanced at Jean and couldn't help sighing inwardly. Looking at her own sticky sweat covered body she came to the conclusion, for the hundredth time that day, that life was unfair. 

It wasn't fair that she had to live with her curse. It wasn't right that everyone else was able to actually consider their mutation a gift. It wasn't fair that girls like Jean Grey were not only popular, pretty, smart, and talented, but actually were what they seemed to be. Rogue hated the fact that Jean never did anything to give her a definite reason to dislike her. Somehow, no matter how annoyed Rogue became with Jean, she always knew it truly wasn't Jean's fault, but her own inability to deal with her problems. Jean was always so kind and helpful, even when Rogue was being rude, that sometimes she just wanted to scream.

It wasn't fair that people pitied her and it wasn't fair that since she'd been at the institute Rogue had not improved a bit on her dangerous condition. She always hid her feelings as best as she could, but a scowl on her face accompanied with angry comments usually gave her away. Rogue cringed, it wasn't her fault, it was just that she was so tired of listening to voices in her head that weren't hers and always trying to keep them safely locked in the deep recesses of her mind. She was tired of the daily struggle to keep sane and she was painfully tired of the fact that she could not touch.

It tore her heart into tiny crushed pieces every time she realized that while the people around her could still have physical contact with each other, she would always be alone. It might come across as a base or selfish want, but Rogue felt that she needed to be able to express her feelings physically sometimes, without being afraid that she would kill someone. She wanted to be able to feel skin – to hold someone's hand, to have a first kiss that didn't put anyone in a coma. She wanted to hug her friends and not need to be covered head to toe in drabs of clothing. She yearned inside to be free of her incapacity to live a normal life. She prayed and hoped endlessly to be released from the natural prison that was her body. Rogue never doubted that she loved herself, but she didn't know how much longer she could affably live with herself. The thought of never knowing what everyone else took for granted ate her slowly up inside. She was already forgetting how it used to feel to touch someone else, in her mind that time was gone, it was a memory that did not seem could ever have existed. Those few years before her mutation had developed, those few years of freedom seemed like a dream, slowly becoming lost in the expansive haze of her mind. She cursed herself inwardly knowing that she should grasp with all her might those long-forgotten memories. Yet, lately she just felt like letting go and falling down into the empty void in her mind that kept tugging at her psyche. Everyday was a constant fight for her to get up in the mornings, mainly because she didn't have a reason to. 

It wasn't fair and she sometimes wondered why she even bothered. She couldn't possibly live at the institute forever, but she knew she couldn't have anything close to a healthy normal life outside of those iron gates. Rogue sadistically thought she should just go ahead and become a recluse, because she really didn't see any other choice for her.

The physical and emotional strain put on her day after day just seemed too much as of late. She hadn't mentioned to Professor Xavier that the shadows* trapped within her were getting louder every single passing moment. She could feel herself slipping a little more everyday, but she'd be damned if she let the X-men know that she was almost to her breaking point. They already knew that she had no control over her mutation and she wasn't about to let any of them know she barely had control of her mind.

She could already hear the voices laughing at her in her head. They thought she was a fool to fight them without any help and she knew she was. However, it was the only thing she felt she had any hold on in life, and it was her personal goal to continue holding the voices down as long as she could, all by herself. It was her mind and thus, her responsibility. If any of the X-men found out, they might excuse her stubbornness as a sad case of pride, but the truth was that if she didn't so this herself now, she knew she would never be able to in the future. 

Rogue lethargically walked across the hard metallic floor to the elevator. She slowly brushed her hands over her uniform, pausing over the X emblem. She couldn't help a small pained grin, she was part of a team, and maybe in the end that was all that mattered. Her smile faded as she came to the realization that she could never repay the kindness bestowed upon her. She had nothing to contribute to the x-men and she never would. Rogue couldn't help wondering why Xavier wanted her. She obviously had nothing he needed and she hurt to think of the possibility that he only had her there to make sure she didn't use her 'gift' the wrong way. She feared that in the end the family she had at the mansion was truly only there to regulate her because they feared what she might do if her judgement became as muddled as her mind. 

****

Aw Gawd, what if ah am simply hea'h so ah won't interfere wit' their dream? 

The shadowed voices of doubt rose stronger in her mind as they whispered what she dreaded. 

They don't really want you Rogue... not you, you are just a burden... a burden... why would they want a freak like you... you can't even fight without borrowed powers... you were meant to hurt people Rogue... not help... no not you... you stupid, stupid girl...

**Shud up! Yah don' know me! Leave me the hell alone...Shud up! Shud up! **

Oh, but we do know you Rogue, we are you Rogue, or now we are since you raped those minds whom we used to belong to...you little bitch, you don't deserve...

****

Leave me alone! Get out! Get out! Get out! get out...Gawd, just stay the hell quiet!...its not true, its not true...

Rogue always ended up turning that idea over and over in her head. It always went the same, she seemed to be endlessly arguing against herself, or against the shadows...but shit if she knew any longer what the difference was. She tried with all her strength to quiet them but she didn't have the energy anymore to fight them. The thought always managed to penetrate her mind when she was depressed. She finally managed to sweep the thought away, not wanting to consider it any longer. Just as suddenly as it had appeared it was gone.

Jean glided by in all her perfect splendor, slightly flipping her hair over her shoulder, portraying the air of a beauty queen. Rogue couldn't help hissing at her silently.

**__**

It's so naht fai'h! **Damn silly princess o'er there is a'ways so perfect!**

The thought was sent with such vehemence that Jean unconsciously caught it. She turned around.

"Rogue, I-"

Rogue didn't give Jean the time to finish her sentence. Her emerald green eyes flashing with anger.

"Well it's naht fai'h and yah know it!" She continued yelling. "And why don' yah jus' stay the hell outta my head!"

Rogue was on a roll. She seemed possessed, it felt good to give all of her thoughts a vent, she would have gladly continued her verbal abuse of Jean had not Logan and Xavier stepped out into the hallway from the control room.

"Rogue, darlin', is everything all right?" Wolverine asked concerned.

Rogue let out an exasperated sigh. 

**__**

Great, naw ah have an audience.

Seeing as she was next to the elevator, she pushed the button, ignoring the looks from those around her. She couldn't help rolling her eyes as she got in.

"Rogue?" Logan asked.

"Yea, yea, whateve', ah'm fine, jus' thinkin' out loud was all..."

The elevator doors closed.

***

Remy's eyes glowed slightly as he watched the institute for the gifted in Westchester, New York from afar. He was positioned across the street in an empty apartment. From there he had a vast view of the front and left side of the building. He would occasionally move and walk outside or on the roof to get views of the right side and back. He had set up there, his professional gear littering the floor. He was usually neat and lived simply, so as to be ready to get up and leave when necessary, but he had been inspecting his equipment and didn't feel like putting them away just at the moment. Plus, he still had to decide which ones to use because it was never good to be overburdened while thieving, it always made it easier for the unsuspecting party to catch you. 

Remy had never been careless and he didn't plan to start now. Sometimes he didn't know why he bothered, by now, due to years of experience, he had the routine scouting job he always did before a mission down perfectly. He knew the layout of the building, the number, names, strengths and weaknesses of each inhabitant, and the type of security the mansion employed. Remy looked at his watch, he'd have to sit and observe the institute for another day to make sure all the information he had acquired was correct to the last detail. It always was though, and he again wondered why he bothered. 

***

Ororo stared lovingly out her window at the mansion grounds. She had just finished pampering her plants in her attic bedroom and was considering about asking Xavier to let her build a greenhouse outside. She enjoyed the peaceful solitude and found great comfort in her plants, a comfort she had rarely ever felt. Nature and plants made her feel loved and cared for. They needed her and she loved them for that. They could appreciate her gift to its full extent the way no one else could. She gave them life and in turn she felt the same joy a mother did. To the members of the institute who didn't know her well, it might seem like she went to her plants as an excuse to be alone. The truth was she went to them for the true intimate company they provided her with and she depended on. Everyday she would talk to them as if they understood her and pamper them. She told them how her day was, her hopes, fears, and whispered secrets to them that no one else knew. They were her children and friends, and she could only remember feeling that same love a long time before.

Everything was going so well lately that Storm was worried. She felt growing feelings of unrest and sometimes while she was thinking about how glad she was, a sense of fear would clutch her. It would wound around her heart, tighter and tighter, until she couldn't ignore it. Life was never peaceful for people like her and she explained the feeling as an automatic instinct that she had developed over the years. Being a mutant and residing at the institute never left much time for peace and quiet, and whenever there was any, it was broken as soon as it formed. Ororo shook her head, she shouldn't be worrying right now, she should be enjoying the time she had. It wasn't right that she had formed this uneasiness, tendencies like that were hard to grow out of. No matter how rational she was being, the feeling wouldn't leave. It continued to remind her of the quiet before a storm.

Storm slowly let out a sad sigh as she continued to watch the world outside her window. It was true that she was glad to be living in the institute with the X-men, but she couldn't help longingly remembering her past. She would recall glimpses of a harder but happier time long ago. A time when growing up was hard without help. A time she had made a friend, who became like a brother. Once upon a time she remembered, and now as she gazed out into the beautiful earth before her, she wondered what had become of that old-soul. That angelic boy with the demon eyes.

***

He was almost finished. Just as Remy had predicted, all of his information was correct. There appeared to be no glitches in his plan and he was already thinking about taking care of his job the next night. Dr. Essex had given him an endless amount of time to accomplish his task to the utmost perfection. This one job would bring him a thousand steps closer to becoming free from Sinister's hold. He was not going to take any chances or risks to ruin this job. He already knew the residents were mutants, and that made his plan much harder to execute. Remy let out a small devilish grin, it made the job harder, of course, but not impossible. He was actually thinking that the challenge just might prove to be fun. Being the best thief in the world, it was hard for him to find work that provided him with any excitement anymore.

He had started stealing as a young boy living out on the New Orleans' streets. To survive he had become a pickpocket, using the powers his mutation gave him, and for a while he lived a reasonably well life, at least what could be considered well for a boy with no home. His chosen path eventually lead him to the attention of Jean Luc when he tried to pick the man's pocket. Recognizing his potential, he was taken under the master thief's wing and taught the skills and secrets of the legendary Thieves Guild of New Orleans. Remy had easily flourished in his art and had become the youngest thief to ever hold the reputation of being the top in the world. Remy winced inside as he continued to remember. His clan became the family he had never known, but because they were at war with the Asssasins Guild, Remy, to maintain peace among the clans, married Belladonna Boudreaux, the daughter of the chief of the Assassins Guild. But the peace didn't last as Bella's brother, Julien, challenged Remy to a duel. Julien didn't survive and Remy was exiled from New Orleans. Since then many things had happened, slowly forming him into the person he was now, the person he hated. 

Remy no longer cared about the money he made, he was wealthy enough to live out the rest of his life without ever needing any more money. He simply continued because it gave him a high, a natural thrill in avoiding being caught. The feeling ran through his veins each time before he begun a job and it carried all the way through. For at least a little while, that tumult feeling would overcome his senses, and that empty spot inside him, which was probably his soul, ceased to haunt him. He would immerse himself whole-heartedly in it, just to try and fill up, if only for a second, the endless abyss inside him that plagued him day and night. Lately, however, the jobs he did, especially the ones for Sinister, were uneventful and simple. . Remy grimaced, he wished this job had not been forced onto him by Essex. He hated doing anything for that monster, but if he had to then he figured he'd make the best of it. There was no use in giving Sinister anymore satisfaction than he already had. He could feel that same anxiety that made him do what he did, rising in his nerves. He hadn't felt such a thrill or 'high' in a long time. Remy wanted, he needed, to do this job perfectly just to prove to himself that he could, along with paying off his 'debt'. He was not about to let this chance go by without doing the job with all the skills he possessed. 

Suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a movement in the shadows of the mansion's attic. A beautiful black woman with white flowing hair was gazing rapturously out at the view spread out below her. Her eyes actually seemed to be glazed over and a small trickle of rain appeared to be watering some plants at her command. She would occasionally raise a soft wind that would run through the leaves of the plants.

Remy caught his breath. His heart stopped the minute he saw her. A slow sinking feeling took the place of the excitement he had earlier been concentrating on.

**__**

Non, it couldn' be...

Using his equipment Remy took a closer look.

**_...dat girl from long ago..._**

He shook his head and gave a slight painful shrug. So there was a trivial glitch in his information, he'd just have to work around it. He allowed one last wistful glance to the woman at the window. Abandoning his last chance at happiness, Remy slipped out of his room into the darkness of the night, a quiet mournful whisper left in his place.

"Remy so sorry Petite..."

***

__

*Shadows: when I refer to these "shadows" I am talking about the essence of the people Rogue has absorbed. In a way they are integrated with her psyche so deeply that they will never truly dissipate. They are part of her, but at the same time seem to act on a will of their own. Also the more she has absorbed of a person the more 'freedom' they have in her mind. (In my story I have not yet decided how many people she has absorbed, but Cody and Scott, as on the evolution show, are definitely two of them and their maybe others in her past – seeing as there are more than one voice.)

****

Note: I am writing this story assuming that you, the reader, has background knowledge of the characters. Mainly I am not describing everyone's mutation or past unless it is necessary. (If you have any questions, let me know.) Also this will probably be a Rogue/Remy story unless I get enough reviews that request this not to be. However I am trying to keep as close to the comics and (new and old) t.v. show, as I can, while adding my own twist. Oooh, and one more thing... did you notice how both Rogue and Remy wondered "why they bothered?" in their narratives? That my friends was done on purpose and is not meant to be redundant (just in case any of you caught it and thought I had run out of ideas J ), it is there to show how in sync those two are. And for all those Remy lover's out there, more of his past will be revealed (can't say how or to whom...cause that would just spoil the story) and how he looks, including his signature eyes will be adequately described...but all that is yet to come...

Response to Reviews:

Hey when I edited chapter one all my reviews were deleted- I think... they didn't seem to be there after fanfic finished fixin' itself.... But I just wanted to thank all of you for the very nice things you wrote, I did get a chance to read them. Please continue reviewing. (oh and don't worry about rereading ch1, I just added a few sentences, nothing major changed.) J

__


	3. To Feel Is Divine

**__**

Author's note: Hey sorry for not updating in quite a while...I meant to, but with school getting started and stuff, I was really extremely busy. But trust me, I am NOT one to let something go unfinished. This story will be completed one day, you just have to bare with me and understand I am human (or at least I think I am :P) and I will get sidetracked. But don't worry, your reviews keep me going, and whether it's one or ten I don't mind, I'm just happy someone cares. By the way I plan to respond to reviews from now on. (That will be at the bottom.) Now as always...thoughts are italicized and in bold (except when there is a telepathic discussion, the main character at that moment will be the only one with their thoughts in bold, this way it'll make the discussion clearer- let me know if this helps or not). If ya'll have any comments or thoughts on ideas for this story or any other you want me to write just let me know! I'll gladly take it into consideration. Feel free to e-mail me too. Either than that I just want to say thanks for the responses I got on the question I had about Remy's name. I have some ideas...but we'll just have to wait and see which one I use. Also it seems that a lot of ya'll out there like the Rogue and Remy pair so I'm going to keep it that way, however if you are really into the Storm and Remy pair (or any other pair) e-mail me and I will probably be glad to write another story using that context. Well then see ya'll in chapter four...

Disclaimer's notice**:** none of these characters belong to me (cause then I'd be rich) they belong to marvel, etc. However the story line is mine. 

To Feel Is Divine

By: Dark Elf

The view outside the window was more than inviting. It was an exquisite temptation that Jean Grey could barely resist from resting her eyes on. It was a beautiful day, not a cloud in the sky, and most importantly no problems on the horizon. The sun showered light onto the world outside, reflecting off ponds and softly glistening on the fresh green leaves that the trees had once more come to bare. The world seemed to be in perfect harmony and Jean could only count the minutes when the school bell would release her for the rest of the afternoon. Then she could go out and be free with the sun kissed earth below.

Jean calmly rested her head on her hand. She was beginning to drift off, the teacher's voice becoming a slight monotonous hum in the background. Glancing at the clock she saw that there were only a few minutes left of her math class. Seeing as she really was not going to be learning anything new in the next couple of minutes, Jean decided to use the time left in her math class to arrange her daily schedule. She slowly reached for her purse and pulled out a small daily planner. It was a soft shade of pink scattered with pale flowers of different colors around the border. Jean let out an inward chuckle. It was a bit silly for a telepath to have a calendar book to remind herself of her plans. She obviously had an extremely good memory and never forgot anything. She was always on time for all of her appointments and even made a point to show up early at times. In truth it did see, like a waste of paper to write out everything she had to do, but it helped pass the time, giving her something to do.

After a short while Jean stopped. She had finished updating her schedule and everything seemed to be in perfect order for the next three weeks. She looked over her small neat notes once more and finally satisfied that she had not left anything out Jean closed the unique booklet. Languidly twirling her matching pink fuzzy pen around her long slender fingers, Jean sighed. There seemed to be nothing much more to do but sit and quietly await the close of the day. She let out a small frown as she saw a girl eyeing her coldly. There was nothing wrong with being organized or neat Jean thought. She really couldn't understand why some people thought she was too 'perfect', that was a quality that other girls shouldn't despise or even be jealous of. Well, she knew Rogue had an evident problem with her, but she could not figure out why.

**_I am most definitely not some princess._**

Jean couldn't help but continue to contemplate what she could have possibly done to deserve Rogue's anger and spite. Everything she did had a good intent behind it and she never hurt anyone on purposely. She could not understand the least but why anyone would hate her. It was true that when she went out of her way to be kind, her peers might feel annoyed, as if she was handing out charity, but still. What seemed like 'charity' should not cause anyone to be upset with her, rather, in a way, she expected some form of thanks or gratification in return for her being so compassionate.

Jean did not believe herself to be conceited but she did think that it would be pleasant if once in a while someone, like Rogue, could see that it wasn't easy to be cordial all the time. Hell, it would be even nicer if they would ever return the favor. People like Rogue should be ecstatic if someone like her even bothered to notice her. Other girls would die to be Jean's friend; it just didn't make any sense why Rogue just _had_ to shun everyone and everything. 

Yes she did know about Rogue's so called 'problem' with her mutation, but didn't everyone have problems? It wasn't like life was fair all of the time and the sooner Rogue figured that out, the better. Jean guessed it must be horrible to be unable to touch anyone but she would think Rogue would know better and try to make friends instead of completely alienating herself of any human contact. Wouldn't it be more useful to at least be able to talk to someone then to be alone? Jean knew that if that were her, she would rather try to get as close to someone as she could even with such a harsh inhibiting mutation. There was really no point in secluding yourself more than you already were.

Of course Jean knew that things were not as simple as that, but why couldn't they be? Even for her life was not a Sunday picnic. It was hard to be her too. She had to be nice to everyone and slave over all of her decisions and choices to make sure that nothing ruined her status at school. On top of that she had to keep up with the stupid Brotherhood members and their dumb antics at the same time. Everyday was definitely _not_ a pleasant walk in the park. She also had to hide her mutant gift and control it. Jean always had to remember her morals and avoid the enticement to invade other people's private thoughts. Just as there were good thoughts there were nasty or mean ones, and Jean didn't enjoy 'hearing' the mean ones. She would love to boost her ego on the 'happy' thoughts of the people around her, but she was not one to take a gamble and become severely depressed after listening to any 'bad' thoughts. It was always a risk, you never knew what a person what thinking unless you 'went in', and then it was too late to ignore it. Hearing the thoughts of the guys who fawned over her usually made up for the angry and resentful thoughts that crossed her path now and then. But it _was _highschool and there tended to be jealous people around. Jean grinned. 

**_Who wouldn't be jealous of me?_**

She did seem to have a great life, aside from being a mutant. She knew that she shouldn't worry over such trivial people and their thoughts, but all in all it did bother her sometimes. Jean would then continue to wonder why some people could not seem to agree with her. Why_ some people_, like little miss gothic Rogue, didn't think she was a great girl. Why_ some people_ had to be extremely rude and actually think they had a reason to dislike her. Just because she was very close to perfect should not give anyone cause to be envious of her, rather they should praise her. Jean smiled at that thought, that would be fun. She could already easily picture people like Scott bringing gifts and alms to her, and even building temples to her image. Too bad that she wasn't born in ancient Greece, when gods and goddesses were respected because of their super human abilities. Jean was sure she would have been a goddess that everyone would love. She frowned again.

**_Well, everyone but Rogue probably. Some people just..._**

~_Ring Ring Ring_~

The bell to sound out the close of the day went off. Its shrill scream pierced itself through everyone's ear, seeming like a blessing to anyone who heard the small high pitched sound. Sluggishly coming out of her daze, Jean dropped her book back into her purse. She gave a last glance out of the window knowing that she herself would be out there soon too. She stretched and laughter danced in her eyes.

**_What would people think of me if they heard my thoughts?_**

Giving a toss to her red silky hair she arose from her wooden desk and walked to the door. Jean quickly surveyed the gathering crowds of students in the hallway with a quick sweep of her eyes. The constant psychic buzz of people's minds was comforting in a way. Though she couldn't 'hear' what they were thinking, without going into their heads, she enjoyed being able to feel their presence all around her. Giving one last thought to Rogue she again concluded that being alone was asinine.

Jean waved down the hall at Scott and Kitty. Kitty immediately waved back, and pulling a reluctant looking Scott behind her, quickly barged through the flocking students. Jean smirked slightly, she was right all along; people like little Shadow Cat there did love her. They wished they could be her, and rightly so.

**_I am perfect aren't I?_**

Jean gave a diminutive shake to her head. She was never ordinarily this distracted. More specifically she customarily never spent such a vast amount of time thinking about herself so much. It was peculiar, but nothing attracted her attention at what could be causing it. 

"Plus", Jean consoled herself, "There is nothing wrong with liking who you are."

***

He watched her from a seclude corner next to a locker. She hadn't noticed him yet and he planned to keep it that way. He could tell that she was a bit confused, however, she seemed to dismiss it as nothing of importance. Remy grinned his devil smile. Every time he used his 'charm' powers on someone it just seemed to make him stronger for the next time. He had been a little wary about trying to mentally sidetrack a telepath, but now that he knew his powers where this far developed, he wasn't going to stop. Of course if it had been a normal human he was planning to steal from, he'd have no need for charming them. Jean Grey was different though, and he knew that if he got caught now, it would all be ruined. All his plans had already changed and he most definitely could not go and alter them once more. He didn't fear her reading his mind, his natural mental barriers took care of that, but then she'd go and tell the others of a lurking danger and they would be on guard. 

He knew what she was thinking about. He had looked into her soul and brought it out. There really were no tricks to his 'charm' power. Usually what he chose to bring out in a person was already there. Remy would simply amplify it; blow on and give life to the small dormant spark. He could 'feel' her confusion and ecstasy as she viewed herself through complacent eyes. He gave her another little dose of this rapturous feeling, keeping her from being receptive to his menacing presence. She was beautiful though, that's why he had felt no discomfort in bringing out the feeling he had in her. Her red hair was captivating, and the way it flowed down the length of her full figured body was enticing to almost every male around. The small sway of her hips was tantalizing and the soft delicate skin of her arms was enough to make anyone look twice. He could feel the hormone levels rise and fall all around him, he could feel the hatred and the love, and for a moment he wished he could immerse himself in them. The throbbing of the student's hearts as they walked echoed silently in his veins, in his soul. He could almost touch the stench of 'feelings' that came off the people around him, it was hard to describe but in a way he could feel the mustiness of all the wild emotions running rampant through the air. It was everywhere, it forced itself into every corner, drenching the space around him, clogging every pore. No matter how hard he pushed it away it just came back, encircling him, luring him into its endless circle. He wanted to simply lose himself in the innocent feelings and dreams of the high school students around him. Dreams that were still youthful, dreams that didn't haunt you at night.

Remy shook his head. Now he was letting himself get sidetracked. He reminded himself over and over that he had given that life up long ago. Just because he was devoid of feeling did not mean he should let himself become lost in those that belonged to others. It was dangerous but worst of all, it was more lonesome than the way he was now. If he ever lost control, he would hurt himself and the innocent people around him.

**_Yo' not'in but ah fool Remy. All dose other people who y' hurt, willin'ly, dey were innocent too. Dey needed no mo' f'giveness den y' did...but y' didn' care did y' Remy? Den why do y' pretend t' give a damn now?_**

Remy reprimanded himself every time he let himself think about the sadness and pain he felt. He didn't deserve his own pity...he shouldn't even try to comfort himself with false words. The truth was, and always had been, that he was just simply looking out for himself. His subconscious knew it, and he did too. He didn't care if he hurt others, he just didn't want to hurt himself. 

The feelings and emotions that pervaded the people around him had at one point been comforting, but when he lost control it was like being drowned in a heavy torment of water. He would try to rise up for air, that pure air devoid of anything, the air that let him breathe and feel free for a second. And then when he was finally reintroduced into the air, the air that he had longed for, it would chill his bones and dry his soul. He would crave for the flood of emotions around him, all the while knowing it was better to stay away. He knew this from experience, he had learned that once you became aware that what you were feeling wasn't real, wasn't yours, it became a much lonelier place. Lonelier than not feeling at all. When he realized that the people around him could feel love, joy, anger, and even sadness, he also painful remembered that he couldn't...because if he did, it would be hell. 

His life hadn't been perfect, and he knew that the minute he let himself feel, remember, he would break down. He had detached himself from everyone and everything because the only way for him to survive was to be alone. And god how he wanted to live, even if it meant living without the feelings that made people human. Some might argue that without feeling you were not truly living, but he always said that it was better to at least be able to view the feelings around you, to know they were there, even if they were out of reach. It was like being in an infinite dark tunnel but being soothed by the light that you saw at the end, even if you knew you would never reach it. Although it was torturous it was so much better to be able to see the colors of feelings around him, even if he knew he would never be allowed to experience them the way they should be. Of course it wasn't as if he couldn't feel, he could, but the only feelings left to him after everything he had done where very much like his soul; torn, ragged, and beaten. There was no point for him to try and feel anymore, to care. Remy knew that in his situation, with his work, it was better to ignore what was inside you and concentrate on what was outside. If he had concerned himself about his past, if he had brooded over it constantly, he would have been dead by now. Even though to some people that may not have seemed like a bad alternative, he had been born with a natural will to fight and survive, even if it meant deserting the last thing that was his. So in order to be able to continue to live he had chosen the air, he had consciously abandoned all the drops of replenishing water around him, because for him, no matter how beautiful it looked, he new that the water was poisonous.

***

The institute was warm and comforting. Love and understanding filled the small mansion, making it a home for all who needed one. In the distance the sounds of laughter and cheers of children reverberated off the walls. The wall around the living room caught the sound of their play and softly muffled it. The fire crackled voluptuously on the wooden logs in the brick fireplace, even though there was no need for heat. Though the room was a little stuffy the current inhabitant didn't seem to mind. He was lost in his thoughts, ignoring the world around him.

Logan paced the room with loud down trodden steps. He was thinking again, about her. Rogue. Why had she seemed so angry the other day? He couldn't figure out what was wrong, and all he wanted to do was comfort her. She seemed so lost. Like he had been. Like he still was. If only she would just talk to him.

**__**

I know the feeling my friend.

Wolverine raised his head. With no show of surprise he viewed Charles Xavier as he entered the room. 

" I just wish she'd open up to us Chuck. We don't even know her name. What kind of life is that?"

"It's hers Logan. Though I don't agree with how she treats herself and others, she just needs time. I just hope it doesn't take her too long to realize how much she means to us. I finally came to the conclusion that there is no possibility of her controlling her powers unless she emotionally calms down."

"She's just a child. I seem to forget that sometimes. The way she's so quiet and calculating, it's not how a teenager should spend her time. She's so lonely, maybe we should encourage the other kids to hang out with her some times, maybe wheedle her out of her room for a while. I just hope her time here will be better served then mine was in trying to sort out my problems. I still have no idea about my past Charles, what all the images mean."

Charles sighed. A tired look crossed his face and he rested his hand on his wheel chair. 

"I know Logan, I know. But you of all people know that progress comes only when the person is willing to help it come. I don't think she's ready; at least not yet. Just promise me one thing Wolverine, don't become too attached to her."

A dark looked crossed Wolverine's face at the implication. He knew that his past was not settled, he clearly remembered how he almost hurt Kurt and Kitty that one time when he had gone in search of answers. Charles was right, but Rogue was like the daughter he never had.

"Don't worry Chuck. You know I'd never let anything hurt her."

"It's not that, that I'm worried about."

Charles slowly made his way out the door. He glanced back at Logan who was extending his metal claws in and out.

**__**

I don't want Rogue to hurt you.

***

Jean glanced around the hallway as she made her way to Scott and Kitty, something was off, and she sensed it. She quickly walked by a set of lockers, ignoring her feelings, her friends were waiting.

***

A hand slowly slipped in and out of a pink purse. Clutching a flowery planner, the hand retreated into the darkness by the lockers. Remy smirked. It was all too easy.

***

**__**

Author's Note: So I wasn't sure if I made Logan too paternal. If you think that attitude is too different from him, we'll just call it a one-time thing. Don't worry he'll be acting normally for the rest of the story. (Just wanting to get you an idea of he feels about Rogue...that way it won't come as any surprise how he first feels when he meets Remy J ) Now on to the reviews...

****

Review Responses:

^^chunsah: _Thanx for the review! And in truth * looks around * I don't know how it will turn out! Hee hee..._

**_ShojoAngel_****_: _**I'm glad you like it, but no worries, I don't follow trends. And I will finish this story. J 

****

Lynn: I'm glad you liked Gambit. (I really hoped I was keeping him in character.)I totally understand, you're not the only one. Sometimes I don't know if Rogue deserves Gambit. But I am trying to stick to the comics/tv show as closely as possible. Maybe I'll write an Ororo/Remy pairing one day. 

****

Kelly: thanx for the kind words. I've been trying to keep Gambit's character and history like it should be. Yah know with all those charming flaws...J 

****

Wildcard00: thanx for responding to my question bout Remy's name. Keep readin' and you'll find out what I'll use whenever we get to know our Cajun better.

**_Trepidatio_****_:_** thanx for the info 'bout Remy's speculated names. It's just what I was looking for. However, I'm not gonna say which one I'm gonna use. You'll just have to wait! J 

**_Ice Angel_****_: _**I'm glad you're interested in the story J it makes me soo happy. Well this was the next chapter. I hope I don't keeping ya'll waiting as long for the next one.

****

bluefirez: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. But allswell. I'm so glad you enjoyed my story. I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations. J 


	4. Achilles

**__**

Author's note: I am such a horrible person! I feel soooooooo bad for not updating in soo long. But trust me I will finish this story and I will update whenever I can. Now as always...thoughts are italicized and in bold (except when there is a telepathic discussion, the main character at that moment will be the only one with their thoughts in bold, this way it'll make the discussion clearer- let me know if this helps or not). If ya'll have any comments or thoughts on ideas for this story or any other you want me to write just let me know! I'll gladly take it into consideration. Feel free to e-mail me too. Well then see ya'll in chapter five...

Disclaimer's notice: none of these characters belong to me (cause then I'd be rich) they belong to marvel, etc. However the story line is mine. 

Achilles

By: Dark Elf

Essex shook his head in a slow deliberate manner.

"Remy, my boy, I never heard you to be so foolish."

He set down the test tube he was currently studying and shifted his cold gaze towards the dark figure lounging in the shadows of the room. 

"Remy's no fool."

A slow sarcastic chuckle filled the air.

"What d' y' find s' funny, Sinister?" Remy asked between clenched teeth.

Sinister turned around and resumed observing the data he had earlier been viewing. He jotted down some numbers on a chart and began entering information into the sleek black computer that was next to him. Without recognizing the man he was talking to Essex spoke. 

"Well what would you consider someone who dramatically shifts his plans just so he can have a reunion with a weather witch?" Each word was punctuated with a hint of annoyance and anger. 

Remy moved slightly.

"It's not 'bout dat-"

"Then what is it about, Gambit?" Essex interrupted. He turned around to face Remy once more.

"What can you accomplish this way that you could not do before?" Essex raised an eyebrow waiting for a response.

The sterile room was silent save for the barely audible sounds of breathing. In his head Remy searched for words. Tried to remember his reasoning and the speech that he was going to convince Sinister with. But now his mind seemed to be a blank empty place. He searched for words, and couldn't find any. 

Essex let out a sigh in an obvious show of frustration. He turned and arranged the papers on his lab table. Then with an unreadable expression he once again faced Remy. His eyes seemed to flutter for a brief moment and then Sinister disappeared. Remy didn't have time to wonder where he had gone, for as quickly as he had departed he returned. Sinister suddenly appeared at the young thief's side. 

"How does this plan of infiltration work any better? Do you actually believe I can so easily be blinded?"

Remy averted Essex's deadly stare, hiding his eyes further behind his sunglasses. Trying to remain impassive he leaned coolly against the cold steel wall.

"Lis'en, Sinister. Dis way gets y' mo' inf'mation n' lets y' have somebody inside as well as out-"

"Remy, I know the benefits. Yet," Essex slowly reached out to stroke Remy's cheek, stopping close enough to barely graze Remy's soft warm skin. He leaned in closer lowering his hand to the back of Remy's neck. Remy couldn't help the ghastly shiver that coursed through his body as Essex pulled Remy towards him. Sinister smiled, pressing his cold pale mouth next to the Cajun's ear.

"Yet, you see, my child, your history with this type of work doesn't shine too well on your resume." His voice was a venomous hiss. "You haven't forgotten Genevieve Darceneaux have you Remy? Do you remember how that ended?" 

Remy involuntarily flinched, his muscles barely contorting in response to the unwelcome memories. 

"Ah. I knew you had not." Sinister let a grin spread out on his lips. "So, Remy, tell me one thing," Sinister pushed back Remy's long tousled hair from his well-defined face. "What happens if your 'petite' finds out?" He let out a slow cold lingering breath. "Or what if she comes across some unfortunate accident?"

Sinister turned to face Remy as he released him from his tense hold. 

"Would you betray me, my child?"

Remy slowly inhaled and exhaled. He desperately tried to recall all his training in remaining apathetic, but Essex's disturbingly close presence caught him off guard. To anyone who didn't know him well, Gambit appeared to be perfectly in control of his actions, but the quickened rate of his heart beat and the small twitch of his lip gave him away to Essex.

"Emotions have always been you heel*, Remy."

"Non. Dey are what have gotten Gambit dis far, Essex."

"Exactly my point."

Gambit moved his blank gaze towards the ground.

"Remy never asked for 'em, y' know dat."

With a sudden burst of confidence Remy looked Essex straight in the eyes. 

"Lis'en, Essex, Remy didn' come here t' ask y' for ya' permission, Remy simply done y' de honor of lettin' y' know where he gonna be and what he's gonna be doin'." 

The defiant whisper seemed to fill the vast expanse of the laboratory. Sinister took in every word, weighing them carefully.

"It is always an 'honor' talking to you, my boy, but as you know there is always a price to be had."

Essex slowly let his gaze travel over Remy's lanky but well built body, knowing that in doing so his little thief felt like a mouse in the presence of a cat. 

"Dere's always a price Essex, on bot' sides."

Remy let the words fall loudly on the ground, emphasizing the end. 

Essex left the Cajun and reappeared next to the test tube he had been studying earlier. He turned his back on Gambit, clearly insulting him, showing Remy's inability to harm him. 

"Fine," Essex said, " but when all of this is over you will not be free-"

He turned to find himself speaking to an empty room. Sinister grinned. Aside from the boy's dangerous arrogance, Essex could not help but enjoy their little tests of power. Knowing that Gambit was not out of hearing he let his final words ring through the building.

"- you see my boy, you never will."

***

Remy quickly exited the cold sterile compound of Essex's lab. He desperately tried to ignore Sinister's words but in the end he lost. His mind became a turmoil of hidden memories and past sins. A face occasionally flashed across his mind, bringing forth memories of men and women who he had long ago betrayed. Sorrow filled their eyes as they quietly watched him from behind a shadowy film. 

Remy fell to his knees just as he reached the tree line on the farthest end of the building he had hurriedly left. He clutched his head, trying with all of his physical strength, to contain his mental flooding. His empathy enhanced the pain of the figures behind his crumbling mental shields. They reached out with their hands, trying to reach the tangible man before them.

_Why Remy? Why did you leave me? _

Didn't you care for me Remy?

I was your friend Lebeau, how could you...

Remy didn't you love me?

No words were needed for the fading figures to express the anguish in their eyes. Lovers, comrades, and even strangers stared back at him through a thin translucent veil. They asked him a thousand questions, never once making a sound. They supplicated and begged for answers which he could not give. Which he did not want to give. 

Then _she _appeared. More solid then any other person in his mind. She walked toward him and stopped at the remaining barrier in his mind. He looked away. He couldn't face her, not even in his thoughts. He had never meant to hurt her. She wasn't supposed to have died...the L'Etoile de Tricherie, that astounding jewel, wasn't meant to be got at the price of a life...it wasn't...

__

And then he was back there. Back in Paris. Looking at the beautiful French woman, Genevieve who owned the rare Cheating Star. She was the scion of a master thief, and possessed a gem that he needed to steal to become part of the family known as the Thieves Guild. He had seen her as a project and used his developing Southern charm to ease himself into her heart. He expertly coerced her into giving him the gem, weaseling his way into her boudoir and seducing the apparently innocent young lady. She easily fell in love with him and he played her vulnerability for all it was worth. He stole the pendant from her room and left her without any regret. That was when it had happened...that was when it went wrong... Sabertooth had been hired to recover L'Etoile for the owner and had managed to catch up with Remy before he was able to leave Paris with his sponsor Henri. Creed in all of his twisted evilness decided to play with the young thief. Sabertooth left both the girl and Henri, Gambit's brother, hanging from ropes on the Notre Dame roofs...and then he had asked him that question. That question that no one should have to be asked...and God, that no one should have had to answer...Sabertooth asked him to make a decision on which to save. On which to kill. To play God, just as Creed was doing. Which to give life, and which to allow to fall and die. Gambit chose Henri, and Genevieve fell to her death. Her screams echoed through the silent night. Through his bones. Through his memory.

And now her screams where forever silenced as she was, except for in his head. Now, she appeared, stronger than any of his other sins simply because Sinister had reminded him of her. There she was, her hair perfectly flowing around her face, reaching over the broken wall in his mind; trying to scale over onto the side where he was.

Remy gave a violent shudder and shook his head. He couldn't face her, not now. Focusing all his thoughts, he slammed all of his energy into the shadowy wall. The ruins of his mental shields pieced back together forming an impenetrable blockade between himself and his past. Trapping the ghosts that haunted him back in the darkness. Trapping _her_ back in his own hell.

And that's what it was. His own personal hell on earth; and he wasn't ready to go there yet. So he clamped his shields down as tightly as he could everyday, everywhere. And even though it saved him from being bombarded by memories of past regrets, it served as a constant reminder of them. He couldn't help but be reminded of what was concealed behind that thick barrier in his mind. All he could do was ignore it like he had done since he could remember. Like he had done for an eternity, for what seemed like forever.

And Essex knew this. Essex knew him so utterly well that even if it seemed Remy had gained the upper hand there was always some consequence to his rebellions against Sinister. He had known that in simply making Remy remember Genevieve he would cause him to lose control. He had known, and gladly had left Remy with a warning. 

Remy slowly pulled his hands away from his head. Warm sticky blood dripped down the sides of his face. He glanced at his hands and realized that in clutching so tightly to reality he had impaled his nails in his head. He had deep gashes on his face where he had unconsciously dug his nails in. He stood with wavering feet looking around through darkened eyes. He had to go and take care of the job. He couldn't waste anymore time worrying over himself. Maybe if he got this job done right...

...but no. He knew Essex was correct...

...He would never be free... 

***

**__**

*Heel: what Sinister is referring to is pretty much Achilles' Heel...umm it's like a Greek story thingy that was about this guy Achilles who his only weakness was in his heel...b/c like when he was born he was dipped in this water thingy that pretty much made him like un-killable or what not, but b/c he had been dipped in this water, who ever had dipped him had been holding him by his ankle/heel so that part didn't get like the special water...so he was vulnerable there, and that's how he was defeated eventually....anyway that should be kinda right...so like Sinister is implying that Remy's empathy will be his downfall... hint, hint

Review Responses:

**_Tiian_****_:_** thanx for the compliments...don't worry you'll definitely be getting more Remy...he is my favorite too!

****

Kat: thanx! I'll try an update as soon as I can...but with school and all...I promise I'll try!

****

(star_cutie08@hotmail.com): I'm glad you like the way I'm developing Gambit's character...sure I'll e-mail yah when I update....though it may be a while J 

****

Shannan and IceAngel: I posted my response on the review thingy...so I'll just copy and paste what I wrote here:

hey ummmm Ice Angel and ummm Shannan I won't be updating in a little whiles so I'd figure I just comment on ya'lls reviews. Okay Ice Angel...thanx for all the compliments, and I'm glad your not fond of Jean. She wasn't meant to come across for you to like her. I don't like her too much either, so all that about her thinking conceitedly was to get ya'll to dislike her too. heehee. and letsee Shannan what I mean about Rogue is that everybody has their bad parts and the last xmen comic i ever read was the one where she left him in antartica. yes i know what has happened since then, and i know the theories of his empathy affecting her, but its so hypocritical it got me on a wrong foot with her. In a way Remy is my favorite character and the way Rogue is often displayed has made me a bit prejudice towards her. i could talk much more and give lots of examples but its all opinions and I dont want this 'review' thingy to be too long (i understand your position and i am sure you can understand mine, however i do not plan to 'hurt' Rogue's character in any way just because I am not especially fond of her...but Jean that's a whole different thing (o yeah and by the way if any of you like Jean and don't like the little bashing i'll be giving her every now and then let me know and i'll make her character like she really is...)anyways...don't get me wrong...I love Rogue all the same,i have always like her since I was little, even way before I got into remy, its weird...its just I like Gambit so much more now that I understand his character, and I will argue his case to the end.). But all the same I would not have Gambit love any other girl...I get so angry when he's paired w/ oc's and other women...:)so if yah wanna talk to me bout this or anything else just email me. I'd be delighted to go into more detail with you.  
thats it   
see ya'll in ch 4  
Dark Elf


	5. Forgotten

**__**

Author's note: Hey! Ch5 is now up! How exciting! I'm sorry for takin' so long but it couldn't be helped. This chapter is gonna be a bit rough in style b/c I haven't had a chance to refine it yet. I wanted to get it up as soon as possible- it was actually gonna be longer but I'm gonna save that for chapter 6 so you can go ahead and at least read some...yeah so when i do edit it, like add or delete stuff, it shouldn't be anything major- the idea will stay the same. Again i apologize for the wait and for makin' this ch not as quality as i would have it... I'll fix it as soon as I can. Also b/c i'm over my writer's block i MAY be able to get ch6 done this weekend. Either than that i have one question: **I plan to do a fight scene soon – and i don't think that is my forte. So if I decide that my attempts at it are truly futile, I would like to ask if anyone of ya'll would like to do it for me- i would tell you what i wanted and your name would be recognized for the part you did. If i add other parts to the chapter...like when someone is thinking or something-something not part of the fight scene I'll do that myself. So please let me know if you are interested! Email me!(my email is in my profile, just click on the author name to go there) Don't be shy J ....yeah hey and if I reject your offer, depends how many 'apply', don't be offended...i respect every writer out there b/c it takes great skill to attempt to author something and let others read it. letsee as in how i would choose...I probably would have you submit and example or read the scene before I post it to judge them. If you email me i'll gladly go into more detail. **Either than that... on to the story!

Disclaimer's notice**:** none of these characters belong to me (cause then I'd be rich) they belong to marvel, etc. However the story line is mine. 

Forgotten

By: Dark Elf

Rogue tiredly shifted her weight from one foot to another. The air was crisp and the wind blew dead autumn leaves around her legs. The cold nip in the air had already begun to form; nature's warning sign of an impending winter. The sun was hidden by angry clouds that threatened to consume the pale blue sky. But the soft gray color of each innocent, billowy cloud only proved the distance of the threat yet to come. It was simply one of those downcast days, with too insufficient drizzle to really be called rain, which made you wrap your coat tightly around your body for fear of catching the contagious dreariness of the atmosphere. An exasperated sigh left Rogue's lips as she turned to view a car coming down the seemingly deserted road. 

**__**

Dam', 't ain't him; 'gain.

The car continued on its lazy course along the winding road; leaving Rogue alone once more upon the school's deserted parking lot. She had been waiting for an irritating half-hour for Scott to come pick her up from school and take her to the institute. Cursing every car that didn't turn out to be a red sports car, Rogue's thoughts turned to anger.

**__**

What could be takin' him? Ain't he – ole mighty Scott- Mr. Team Leader, s'pposed tah remember somethin' this simple?

Her mind continued to wander- this time exploring options with which to quell and soften her growing resentment towards Scott.

**__**

The Brotherhood? ... or ma'be his car broke down...or-

While both questions had the potential to be true, they didn't satisfy her.

__

He forgot you... you're too unimportant for anyone to care about. You-

She shook her head. The voices in her mind were trying to speak to her again. Scheming and plotting ways in which to confuse her, they tried to turn her into her own worst enemy. She had tried endlessly to ignore them, figuring that they would disappear with no one to recall them. But they persisted, annoying her all the while. 

Brushing a loose strand of white delicate hair behind her ear, Rogue managed a grin. _Even_ if Scott _had_ forgotten her, she was the real imbecile just standing there. She might not have a phone from which to call the institute, but, well, a telepath for a teacher should turn out to be sufficient. Rogue berated herself gently.

**__**

Geez gal - sometimes yah can be so dense. 

Rogue scanned the horizon, searching for answers she had just begun to pose for herself.

**__**

Naw, how do Ah do this? Ma'be concentratin' would work, or ma'be – well Ah'll just have tah try.

Closing her eyes Rogue calmed her mind and concentrated on Xavier's face, forcing herself to focus on his being, on his essence.

**__**

Proffesah!

Rogue directed her mental shout towards the hazy image in her head. She hoped he would sense her, it took too much of her attention away from her surroundings when she tried to contact him; in case of anything Rogue didn't want to be caught unawares. An alien voice seized her attention, bringing her thoughts back to the object at hand.

__

Rogue? Where are you? What's wrong?

Letting out a self satisfied smile, Rogue turned all of her remaining attention to the presence in her head.

**__**

Well, notin's wrong. Ah'm still at school- 

__

Then what's of such urgent a matter that –

**__**

The urgency lies in the part that Ah'm STILL at school! Scott was s'pposed tah pick me up a while ago! Where is he?

__

Scott? He went out with Jean and Kitty –

****

Awe yah serious?! He KNEW Ah was here! He KNEW when tah come an' get me!

A lazy meandering figure, that was crossing the parking lot with no apparent direction, caught Rogue's eye. Probably some other kid whose friends forgot him, she thought.

__

Rogue? Are you listening?

****

Sorry- mah mind was lookin' elsewhere... what did yah say?

__

That I could send someone to go get you - 

Xavier's offer was cut off as a sultry voice arrested Rogue's ear.

" Need a ride, mon chere?"

***

Remy watched small particles of dust and pollen migrate though the air. Invisible to a normal person, his tiny translucent friends kept him company as they danced upon the molecules of air that surrounded him. His highly sensitive eyes picked them out one by one – calculating their distance, size, and, unconsciously, their threat. He could see every distinct mark in every unique atom that made up the world around him. If Remy had cared, he would have been amazed at what intricate pattern the earth around him was built upon. To an unheard song, partnered with the wind, the tiny particles polluting the atmosphere quickened their pace, seemingly soaring to new heights. The dreary chill of the weather was so perfect, Remy thought. Spirits dampened by an unseen force, one as natural as his unseen friends. But _he_ could see it. The sky changed in a variety of colors as he gazed around the lawn. Every pulse, every breath, every heartfelt sight, released from a person – he could see. Their unique colors floated upwards, mingling with his friends, mixing with the lost emotions of others. It was beautiful; and maybe for the first time in twelve years he didn't avert his gaze. The pain lost in the happiness above him made him feel comforted- almost as if his eyes, the Devil's gift, that allowed him to see the invisible, were truly a gift and not a curse. But he knew better, and a frustrated sigh left his lungs and found escape through his lips. 

The school was a simple building in retrospect. There were no complicated hallways, no unknown crevices. After his unfortunate incident with Essex the day before, Remy had returned to Bayville High School to study the layout of the monotonous square that students trudged diligently into every morning. Everything he found was of standard regulation, nothing that posed a threat to his plan. Then he wandered outside, trying to get a complete feel for the premises. Prepping himself on how to avoid the torrents of emotions that would come when he joined their ranks as another student. The stench of the residue emotions made Remy wrinkle his nose. He hated high school.

Finished with all of his observations Remy left the soft green grass behind- as he had done hundreds of times- regret no longer occupying a piece of his heart. He headed to the sepulchral black of the parking lot. Reminding himself not to look down, for the patterns outlined in each separate gravel stone might distract or dizzy him, Remy looked straight ahead while kinetically scanning the area around him. He felt her before he saw her.

His ability to spread out a kinetic radar around himself always took a grand deal of effort and, if he was focusing on one object too intently, it sometimes cost him his concentration so that, before he had developed sufficient practice with it, he would stupidly walk into stationary objects, such as walls. Remy smiled, remembering the times when he was first learning how to conquer his abilities. It had taken a few years before he had acquired the skill of using things like his radar while doing other things at the same time, like fighting. But, being the prodigy child he was, Remy had learned how to mix his empathetic skills with his kinetic ones- allowing him to feel movement instead of see it. Anyone caught in his kinetic web would be detected and Remy would immediately know where they were without having to construct a mental picture of the data he received. It had been a long time since he had slipped up, and, as he focussed on the person he felt, he tried desperately not to lose his grasp on the other objects around him. 

Located on the opposite end of the parking lot stood a solitary figure. Her feelings of feeling of disappointment washed over him as he used his empathy to better understand what she was doing here at such an hour; it wasn't late, but it would soon be. He turned his head to the side, giving the appearance of listening intently to silent voices, as her emotions told him her story. It was obvious from the hurt feelings she was emitting that someone had forgotten her- but the feelings didn't last long as relief took its place.

**__**

Dat's funny...

His breath caught in his throat as startling green eyes quickly flashed over him. No feelings of danger came from her- more one of understanding for a fellow peer also abandoned. He could make out every detail that shaped her face from where he stood. He felt as if he knew her. But the second was over and the girl was back to staring at the road. To her he was just a figure- someone who she probably could only make out a sketchy outline of. There would be no recognition- he was just another person passing through her life. And that's when Remy knew. He was tired of being just another person. Tired of constantly having to be lost in the background of thriving populations. Tired of his incapability, due to his job, of leaving a 'mark' in the world which would prove to the masses, not just the exclusive underworld for which he worked, that he once existed. However, he could make a small imprint on her life- enough to not be forgotten, enough to be remembered, and enough to where he wouldn't be discarded with the regular pile of memories that the mind deems irrelevant. In doing a simple good deed he could sleep a little easier at night, he could dream a little quieter. He could offer her a ride.

He approached her softly and silently. Not wanting to startle her too badly but not wanting to be obvious. The inconspicuous, quiet approach was the trademark of a thief, and he couldn't help unconsciously doing many things without applying some of his skills, which often seemed more natural than learned. When he was situated a few feet behind her, he parted his mouth and let his whisper carry itself to her ear.

"Need a ride, mon chere?"

And as she turned around, surprise registering on her delicate face, he sensed what he should have been able to sense a mile away. He silently growled in anger while keeping an outward pleasant face. 

**_Der's a damn spook* in her head! Dat's what y' get f' lettin' ya'self be enveloped in one idea- in one feelin'!_**

Remy continued to criticize himself as he slammed his mental shields on in record time. Playing around with his empathic powers always required his shields to be lowered somewhat. He prayed to a non-existent God, one he had left a long time ago, that the telepath within her hadn't sensed his thoughts and even more so, the abrupt end of them. And in honor to that telepath, who was so strong he had been unable to sense him until he was within feet of the girl, he quickly continued to build new walls around his mind. All done in less than a second- faces flitting through his mind as a result of the information being processed and hidden behind certain corridors in his mind. And then he recognized her. She was one of them. 

**_Damn it Remy! How could y' not have recognized her? If dis doesn' cost y', y' be one lucky son of a bitch-_**

Then everything came to a sudden halt- his fear, his anger, his humiliation- as she opened her mouth to speak. Nothing seemed to matter, time appeared to stop; everything forgotten, as she viewed him in her emerald orbs of light. 

***

__

* **spook**- slang term for a psychic or a telepath

Review Responses:

**_vagabond_****_:_** Thank You soooo much for your praise! It's not obnoxious at all- I revel in knowing people like my stuff...and that i am on your favorite author list J ...here's the next chapter- i hope you like it...like I said at the beginning I'm gonna try and fix it soon...I just figured something is better than nothing, right? Much thanks again! See yah in ch6

****

glaivegirl: thanx! I think the 'inner turmoil' is what makes their characters too, yah know? I like Rahne too... though I am not as familiar with her as with Remy and Rogue. 

****

Lady Flame: well i don't want to make you insane... so I hoped you liked this chapter. Thanx for your wonderful comments; it makes me happy to know people actually want moreJ .

**_Lady MR_**_: well i know i left this off as a cliff hanger...but in a way I hope this chapter fulfills your expectations of when they meet...like i keep sayin over and over; i'm not completely satisfied with it myself so I plan to go back and alter it a bit...make it better. thanx for caring- rogue definitely is made for remy, and vice-versa! Thanx for your review!_

**_Amazonestar_**_: here's the next chapter! Hope you like it...thanx for readin..it makes my day J _

**_Ice Angel_****_:_** well angel, i hope you like this chapter. I must say you are my absolute favorite reviewer! You review in almost every chapter (i think...) which makes me feel all special 'cause it shows someone is willing to put up with me and continue readin' my story. I am also glad you think me delving in Rogue and Remy's characterization is good... i was afraid the lack of sufficient dialogue might bore some people. But now that more interaction between the characters will be occurring (as i weave my tangled web tighter and tighter..muahaha) I think I may back away safely from soo much of the brooding that they do. Or maybe not. I guess I'll just keep writing and see what comes out, yah know? I can't wait for you next review...i sooo much appreciate them! A hundred times thanx! See you in ch 6!

__


	6. Crossing Paths

**__**

Author's note: Ha! Such an accomplishment! I actually got this chapter up in only a week! Yippee! Allswell let me know what you think- hope this chapter isn't too stufft or mushy or whatever... gotta like Rogue and Remy though...anywhoo I haven't gotten a chance to fix ch 5 and I don't have time to fix this one completely- so I'll do that later. In other words if you see any mistakes on accents and characterization- I'll be fixing it soon...figured you might want the chapter sooner than later! Hehe See yah in Ch7...**OH AND I STILL WANT PEOPLE TO LET ME KNOW IF THEY WANT TO WRITE A FIGHT SCENE (for info look in author's notes on ch5..)** K then bye for now!

Disclaimer's notice: none of these characters belong to me (cause then I'd be rich) they belong to marvel, etc. However the story line is mine.

Crossing Paths

By: Dark Elf

Rogue turned around slowly. Her pulse picked up pace causing her heart to throb harshly in her constricted chest. Her voice felt as though it would catch in her throat, and she swallowed to wash away the feeling of uncertainty. She knew surprise shown in her eyes; as well it should, for she was utterly baffled at the sudden appearance of a stranger behind her. She had heard nothing – not a rustle, a whisper, or a breath that would have warned her about the presence of an approaching person. As a quick second in time passed, a variety of thoughts sped recklessly through her mind. They fluttered around creating a queasy feeling in the depths of her stomach. The feeling plummeted back down as the charming voice reached and easily caressed her ear. Her natural tendency to react harshly at any given or shown sign of affection was subdued at the growth of an incipient emotion of excitement. Just as rapidly, however, she rebelled gallantly against that irregular sentiment of rapture and went on the defensive. The words flew out of her mouth before she could gasp at the botechellian sight she saw before her. 

"What do yah care?"

She regretted the words the minute she spoke them. The acid cruelty in them was clearly reflected in the small grimace the stranger made. And even then he was beautiful. Her heart beat harder telling her he could never be anything but.

Long shaggy auburn hair softly draped itself across a face seemingly formed by sculptured hands. Smooth, milky, and yet tanned, skin was pulled tight against high cheekbones. His eyes concealed behind chic glasses that gave the feminine man* before her a sultry look added atop an angelic one. Thick, sensual, and most likely experienced lips grinned back at her with a smile that knew what she saw. Her eyes browsed his tall, lanky, but athletic, physique that stood in a self-assured and sexy stance. Black, form-fitting jeans hugged his agile and well-built legs as a tight white long sleeved shirt carefully covered the distinct muscles in his perfectly made torso. He looked a model straight out of a dream, showing off a well-defined body while still being masculine. Mixing the dangerous with the innocent. With a small tilt of his head the rest of his hair, earlier hidden by his position, flowed comfortably around him, framing his face in a halo of color. Rogue inwardly sighed as his shoulder length hair settled on his delicate shoulders. Delicate. Dangerous. Rogue couldn't quite place it. His look completed by a dusty and worn brown trench coat that protected him from outside elements, as was shown by its frayed and rent edges. Naturally narrower and gathered in at the hips, it flowed around him as the wind brushed through its opened front and blew out through the back. Waving around him, the coat seemed alive as it clung to the warmth of its owner. 

Rogue let the cold reality settle in- she wanted him to care. No reason for it; she just did. But why should he- why would he? She definitely had not given him a reason to even consider it. She stopped her inspections as he replied to her egoistic question.

"Jus' offerin' a bella femme a ride. T'ought y' might be in need o' one." 

His words rolled off his tongue, trickling out of his mouth, as easily as she had imagined they would. Rogue opened her mouth to reply- cut short by his quick interruption.

"In all due respect dough, Remy jus' wanted t' offe' a fellow student help. T'ought he could play de Good Samaritan."

"A fellah student? Ah ain't nevah seen yah 'round 'ere 'fore." Rogue rapidly inquired.

"New t' dis place. Figured me'be it wouldn' be s' bad if Remy made a friend 'fore school called him t' attendance – n' a ride seemed sometin' simple he could accomplish, non?"

A prize-winning smile found its way onto his face, making him even more radiant than before.

"Well Remy, Ah guess yah got a point there- but yah sure got balls 'pecting a gurl to up n' leave wit' a stranger." 

Rogue emphasized her meaning with a pointed glare that showed her outward contempt for his cocky attitude. Inwardly she was elated. A guy actually wanted to get to know her! A guy had actually called her beautiful! He wasn't repelled by her. Even if he did address himself in third person, she liked his aggressive attitude. He wasn't scared of her like everyone else, obviously he didn't have a reason to be, but he wasn't shy either. She felt normal for once. Just a girl talking to a guy; meeting a stranger and not having to worry what they thought about her mutation. But she wasn't foolish. Of course her skin provided her with protection from any assault, but she was being wary all the same. No sense in taking risks. _She _needed a reason to trust this guy first. 

A look of shock and embarrassment crossed Remy's face. 

"Remy's truly s'rry. Down sout' everyt'ings a bit different; well de rural parts. F'got Remy wasn' in Mississippi n'more. Some folks too trustin', Remy's one o' 'em – never figured it'd be an insult."

His floundering apology calmed Rogue down but didn't stop her from further accusing him. 

"Mah name's Rogue. Ah'm a southern gal too. And ya' accen' ain't Mississipian- that's where _Ah _grew up." 

Without a stop, a hesitation, or a pause- which would clearly indicate a lie- Remy replied to the girl before him.

"Well, Remy spent some time in Louisiana 'fore he came up here. 'riginally Remy's from Mississippi, jus' caught de swamp accen' mo'."

She smiled up at him. It didn't seem as if he was lying. He was being nice. The trust in the south was a questionable aspect, but everything else he said seemed to weave her deeper in an invisible spell. Furthermore, he had made no comment about her name being weird or odd. He accepted it for what it was. He accepted her.

"Well swamp rat, yah a real character-

Remy grinned charmingly back at her. All of her remaining inhibitions sped away as she looked at him. It dawned on her that she already trusted him. Senseless or not, she felt as if she knew him and could have complete and utter faith in him. 

Ah think Ah'll take yah up on dat ride- what do yah have tah offe' a gal?"

"Remy'd be more dan 'onered. Mode o' transport' o'er der."

She followed his hand's sweeping gesture with her eyes. Her mouth parted slightly as she viewed the black sleek motorcycle that apparently belonged to Remy. A full fleshed smile appeared on her pale features.

"Let's go then, swamp rat- ain't no time lak the present."

Rogue followed the boy's retreating figure. Thinking about the current situation, she couldn't help it as another smile graced her features.

**_This is gonna be fun._ _Ma'be tahday ain't gonna be as bad as Ah thought._**

***

Remy smiled languidly at the female before him. She was so breathtaking. But he'd been extremely foolish. Initiating a conversation with someone he definitely should not be getting close to. She was an X-men for God's sake! He continued to rebuke himself silently as he made conversation with her. He presented himself in the most innocent and alluring way he knew how; and he knew what she saw. Her rude attitude was most obviously a cover or natural reaction she had towards people. Of course! Her skin, that was her mutation- never being able to touch. No wonder she wasn't flirting with him like he thought she would. But, he liked it, her angry and reserved style. It made him want to entrance her even more. 

Remy made every natural expression that a person would make in reaction to some of her comments. A small grimace, a smile here, and turn of the head there – all showing him off one way or another, like an unattainable doll, and at the same time appearing real, just another kid. He stumbled over a quickly made up apology that he knew would please her- she was obviously not one for assertive guys, it made her strong individualism flare up. Then again, she probably wasn't one who would get close to anyone either. Time was passing by and a small restlessness gripped Remy. He hated being in one place for too long. He had to speed this conversation along. He wasn't getting anywhere – and the telepath still lingered in her head; beautiful dark brown curly hair, with a streak of startling white, innocently hid and covered the threat beneath. He needed her to accept his invitation so he could end what he started. He needed her to send that spook away.

He could feel she didn't trust him. And why should she? She almost caught him in his lie about being from Mississippi, and even then he was a complete stranger! Remy had never been turned down, and he didn't plan any change in his role with the women now. He didn't plan to get involved with her- he knew it'd be futile- but he wanted to get to know her, he wanted her to trust him. Which he knew he didn't deserve. But which he knew he could easily create. 

**_Well, if de feelin' isn' dere den Remy can' bring it out – but if jus' a little of dis Rogue wants t' trust..._**

He reached out with his empathy and softly brushed her heart- or where ever feelings resided. He smiled inwardly when he sensed it – she did want to trust him. She did like him, she was just being cautious. Remy cleared his mind and sent an invisible puff of emotion towards her. He began to wrap his consciousness around that grain of trust. Remy pulled at it- adding a little here and there- stretching it, making it grow. It was so easy now. Almost like if he had never had to learn how to control it. Without thinking or concentrating too hard he was able to 'charm' anybody into doing what he wanted. A soft rush of exhilaration filled him when he realized it had worked. The 'trust' was of a prominent size now...and she accepted his offer. 

**_Wish dat Remy had brought a less flashy auto... Well jus' got t' get rid o' de bike later. Can' 'ave de femme recognize Gambit in anyway. _**

He majestically showed her his motorcycle- adding a new dramatic and animated style to his actions. His recently 'acquired' ride clearly surprised her. And it was a good feeling of surprise. He knew. She was excited to ride it. Then a sudden feeling of regret filled her- or was it regret? Remy smirked. She had probably just remembered the telepath that had been conversing with her earlier. Well, as long as that flame of trust stayed ignited within her he wouldn't have to worry too badly. She'd get rid of the spook. And then he would disappear until a better opportunity appeared. Just a few days... and they would all trust him.

***

_Rogue?_

**O' Proffesah! Ah completely fo'got Ah was talkin' tah yah! **

Rogue felt completely ashamed. She had just cut the professor off – with no warning. He must have wondered what was going on. She was glad his patience had prevailed however.

****

Well it appears as if forgetfulness is currently affecting more than one X-men.

Rogue felt his mental smile. Well at least he wasn't mad. Then maybe rejecting his help, for that of a stranger, wouldn't be taken badly either... well one could hope right?

**_Yea. Umm...by the way, Ah don' need that ride anymo'._**

Ah. So I was not mistaken. There was somebody there with you. But... aren't they gone? I don't sense anyone there anymore.

**Gone? Nah – he's 'ere... ma'be he's got shields... either way Ah already accepted his offe' so Ah'll be home soon-**

Rogue- you don'tknow this guy and for whatever reason I can't read him- maybe it's best if you do not-

Rogue's quick anger rose. How dare he not trust her decision-making abilities! Why didn't he believe in her?! He had no right to...God! It wasn't as if this guy could do anything to her! And he was a nice guy too- the professor needed to learn to be more accepting. __

**Ah'm a big gurl Xavier! I can make mah own decisions. And Ah've made this one! It's not lak he can hurt me! Ya' need tah learn tah trust people without rummagin' through their every thought – it ain't healthy and it ain't nice!**

I'm aware of that Rogue. Just - be careful. If you need anything I'll be here. 

Rogue calmed down. She felt a bit of remorse now. Reacting to him that way- and Xavier being all respectful... only worrying for her like a father. At least _he_ cared where she was and who with. Unlike Scott.

**Yea... Thanks. And if Scott gets back tell 'im Ah found someone else tah take me home... tell 'im Ah don't need 'im anymo'.**

Saying those words seemed to release her anger and disappointment that she had been carrying around and feeling towards Scott... brought out by Jean. Without her noticing, a sense of relief was born within her – eventually, if Remy really wanted to care for her, then maybe she wouldn't distress herself so much over Scott, and his choices. 

****

Rogue- I respect your decision to accept this stranger's ride. Just keep your eyes open... you never know when someone is not who they appear to be. 

**Ya' concern's been duly noted- Ah'll be fine. Bye!**

Rogue turned sharply on her heels and continued to follow Remy. There was nothing to fear here. She trusted him with all her heart. 

***

__

Professor Xavier rested his chin in his hand. Deep in thought he considered the options before him. This new person that Rogue had encountered... why couldn't he sense him? In his experience only mutants were able to have that strong of shields... which worried him. If this boy was a mutant, than he was a powerful one- and his inability to sense this guy- for Xavier was the leading telepath on the planet- worried him. Danger could be so near and they would not know it until it was too late.

Then again, he also had encountered regular humans, without the X-gene, that had had natural, formidable, though not impenetrable, shields due to traumatic experiences- or mental practice from doing things like meditating. Rogue was correct. He did judge people too quickly- he depended too much on his mutation. Xavier recognized his own need to back away from that- he needed to be able to trust others blindly; what was it in unseeing faith that scared him so badly? As any good psychiatrist would ask- what was his fear? 

Xavier mentally sighed.

**_There is no fear. I just know this world, this life, all too well. _**

He frowned as he contemplated what he needed to do. Should he check up on this guy, take precautions and not allow his students near him? Or should he wait. Trust Rogue... why was it this hard to decide? 

"What's wrong Charles? You look worried."

Xavier raised his eyes and met Storm's questioning stare. They were in the kitchen together, preparing dinner for the students. Or well he had been until Rogue contacted him. Storm had quietly waited until she knew he was done, but now she wanted to know. And Xavier didn't hesitate to elicit her opinion – he would gladly accept any input he could get on this subject.

"Rogue met someone, he's bringing her home- but even I can't get any thoughts from him. Should I trust him with her?"

Charles was blunt in asking her opinion. There was no reason to beat around the bush. Storm lightly raised an eyebrow and smiled.

"By the goddess, you should Charles. If Rogue has made a friend, - do not take that from her. Not now when she needs it."

"I worry."

"So do we all from time to time. But it is not always beneficial to do so. Will they be here soon?"

"In a little while."

"Then I will do you a favor. I will watch her for you- I will make sure she is alright."

"I appreciate that Ororo. I fear Rogue may be displeased with my mistrust of her choices."

"It happens, Xavier. She is still a child. Now, if you will excuse me, I will go watch the door for her return"

Xavier gave her a nod- indicating she should go on. Maybe he wasn't doing such a poor job at the institute as he sometimes though he was. Storm was a clear indication of the effect his lessons had had. He deeply treasured any kindness his pupils expressed towards him- it made him feel as if his dream was truly attainable. With another imperceptible nod Xavier willed himself to go on too. He slowly resumed the task of cooking once more- no longer worrying.

***

"Where ya' headin' off to Storm?" 

Wolverine had encountered Storm on her way to the front door in the hallway.

"Rogue is coming home. I am here to check she is safe when she arrives. Charles was worried about the stranger who would be accompanying her here."

"Why?"

"He could not read him Logan. It worries me too but I do not think there is anything to be feared. I offered to take a look at this guy for him."

"Well I'll go 'long with ya. Wanna see this guy for myself."

Storm laughed.

"Don't we all Wolverine... Rogue- who would have thought-"

Logan returned her smile with one of his own.

"It's 'bout time though. Come on- I gotta see this."

Logan followed Storm as she continued on her way. He strutted down the hallway in a feral way that was natural to him- giving an obvious feeling of protectiveness around him. Even so, he appeared outwardly calm- an unnatural state for him. But as he neared the door his muscles clenched and his claws began to itch. Before anything unexpected ever occurred his body always tensed up and prepared for it. His natural instincts had never let him down before- for that reason he perked up all of his senses and stood ready for a confrontation if there should be one. He suspected nothing would happen... but still-

**_Ain't got a good feelin' 'bout this one 'ro – letsee who we're dealing with._**

***

__

***Feminine man** – I know! A bit contradictory... he's not gay. Just trying to describe how he's beautiful not just handsome. Hope you understand... the long hair, feminine style – but still manly (oohh imagine Legolas from Lord of the Rings movie...that's what I mean by beautiful – but mixed with a ruggedness caused by Remy's childhood...). It doesn't make sense if you think too much about it. But if you know Remy... than you know what I mean. 

Author's Note: I spent some time here describing Remy. I'll do the same with Rogue later. At some later incident...when their paths cross again. Didn't want to make it too sappy. Ooh! And like I said a while's ago I will describe Remy's eyes in due time. (don't know if you really care or not – but that's my favorite part of his character...)

Review Responses:

Stupid Trekkie: Hehe hamsters... gotta love those little fella's. Thanks so much for readin'- I appreciate every minute you spent lookin' at my story. Hmm I'll have to think about the Maddie suggestion- I don't know much about her...isn't she like Jean's counterpart (or she looks like her?) I'm not really sure. If you think I can tie it in and you really want me too e-mail me and give me some info on her. See ya in ch7 hope you read and like this one too! 

**_Amazonestar_****_:_** Glad you like it! 

**_Anonymous_****_:_** THANK YOU SOOOO VERY MUCH FOR YOUR COMPLIMENTS! I feel so happy knowing that you actually really liked my approach to the characters. Your WOW says everything I need to know- thank you thank you thank you.....you know us writers live of reviews like this -Hope you like this ch too! 

**_Lady MR_****_:_** Sorry it took so long. *** **hangs head in shame * hey but this ch was up much sooner! Letsee how long i can keep that up... hehe well then hope you like it- 'till later! Oh and I know what you mean about the brooding...i think i mentioned that to Ice Angel in my review response in the last ch...I'll try to fix that a bit ..byeeee

**_ishandahalf_****_ : _**I'm sooo happy you like this story....hehe and this chapter should be mushy enough for you..hope you like it!

**_vagabond_****_:_** Oh i wanna hug remy too! that'd be sooo great! Thanks for the review! Hope you like this ch!

**_Anonymous_****_:_** Hope this R&R time satisfied you! Glad your liking it! See ya in ch7!

**_Trunks-Girl_****_:_** Well even though reviews are nice I don't necessarily write for them yah know? But i do appreciate them! I'm soooo happy you like the story! Hope you like this ch too!


	7. In the Air

**__**

Author's note: Ha! So i'm thinking of doing the fight scene mahself. Oh yea and i knoooowwwwww i'm a horrible person- not updating for so long. But gawd if any of you are in high school ya'll know how it is. I've been so tied up, and in a major writer's block. I must have started this chapter like five different times! Allswell i like it- though i feel rogue is a bit outta character...however that may be due to remy's empathy..hint hint. Okay okay i feel like this story is a bit stationary....too much brooding...but I'm tryinnnnnn to move it along. Hehe i really need to set an organized time schedule for the story too...its hard for me to keep up with what's happening when. I have to go back and reread it to see what I have left by the wayside. Okay i'm gonna shudup now. On to the story. And i wont promise the next chapter updated so soon...got a buncho exams coming up (sat's, sat's II, finals, etc. and etc....and then summer- which i'll be away at camp. However if i can find a computer there i might be able to update more often). **ALSO IF ANY OF YOU COULD TELL ME HOW LOGAN'S ACCENT WORKS I'D REALLLY APPRECIATE IT...i'm gonna be givin him more lines..so.....**Allrighty then. thoughts are italicized and in bold (except when there is a telepathic discussion, the main character at that moment will be the only one with their thoughts in bold, this way it'll make the discussion clearer- ex. in ch.2). 

Disclaimer's notice: none of these characters belong to me (cause then I'd be rich) they belong to marvel, etc. However the story line is mine.

In the Air

By: Dark Elf

The roar of the motorcycle ripped through the heart of the quiet suburban street. It's growling voice sang a thunderous song in the air, telling a tale of its untamed nature. It reverberated off of the walls of the passing houses, taunting their inhabitants to glance out of their windows. A fleeting glimpse of two figures on a sleek, black bike, barely brushed the outside of the mystery that cloaked and surrounded them. No one could have guessed their secrets- for even they didn't know each other's. Leaves flew by, carried on the restless wind which flowed and pulled against the hair of the passengers. White streaked and red auburn hair, both exquisite and beautifully long, danced as the breeze caressed and whistled through the unique tresses. Cloth covered arms held the driver tightly around the waist- thrilling both of them.

Rogue had never felt so calm, so peaceful. Which was odd- considering the fact that the enigma known as Remy was probably breaking every speed limit ever set by man. The freezing wind whipped against her face unforgivingly. But instead of her usual scowl, Rogue's face broke out, for the hundredth time that day-since she met Remy, into a silly smile. Rogue was elated beyond words and coherent thought. It _should_ have bothered her, or concerned her just a tiny bit, how she had ever found herself in this new situation. Every once in a while she would begin to think about how strange everything was, but...it seemed as if some unknown force kept her mind from dwelling on that little detail and focused all of her senses on the sensual person in front of her. She closed her eyes, allowing darkness to envelop her, and tried to concentrate on the feel of the body that was almost, embarrassingly for her, intimately draped between her thighs.

Her arms, however, unabashedly encircled his slender waist as her head continually tried to inconspicuously rest on his firm shoulder. Just thinking about the closeness that she was sharing with Remy made her face heat up- she could feel a flushed feeling creeping across her pale cheeks, livening them up- increasing with every minute. She was glad Remy could not see her now, for she was sure that a certain rosy tint now prominently coated her face. And why shouldn't it? She could feel a soft and constant warmth emanating from him, tempting her to snuggle up closer behind him, just as clearly as she could make out the patterns of his taught muscles underneath her palms. Denied for so long the feel of others, now every sensation for Rogue was blown a hundred times larger than it had ever been before. Every breath that passed through the man in front of her also passed through her. Every shudder...every smile. How she wished she could stay like that forever! Lost in his sexy, fragrant scent.

_But you can't. You ignorant girl. Have you FORGOTTEN what a freak you are?! And WHY would HE, for that matter, want a reject like you?_

Rogue inwardly flinched. Those damned voices always came at the most inopportune of times. Whenever they sensed that she was content- even a to the smallest degree- they began picking and tearing at the soft walls in her mind. They, in truth, were more annoying then anything else. She would try to ignore them, but they slowly wore her down with their incessant abuse. However, this time Rogue quickly resolved to put them in their place. From some unknown store, she felt her anger rise up, her rage easily becoming a boil, lending her courage and conviction, as she went to respond. 

**_Shud up! Yah dumb-ass, weak, scavenging, pis-ant, ghosts! At le'st AH have the possibility o' touchin'! That's it ain't it? Ya'll just jealous as hell- cause YA'LL know YAH ain'y nothin' mo' then abandoned mem'ries!_**

Surprisingly, the voices, which had been unprepared for such a confidant response, quickly receded and left her mind a quiet, hushed area. Rogue blinked back her shock- she had never felt so...so strong, so sure of who she was. Her lost sense of identity shrunk a bit; all the hours of constant depression and pain left her- if just for that second. She was sure they would be back. They always were. Something was different now though.... Instead of running away from them she had shouted back- with all her Southern fury- and she hadn't failed. They could go on berating her for all she cared anymore, as long as she was with Remy, nothing mattered. Not the voices. Not her mutation. 

"Y' doin' fine back dere, petite?"

Rogue barely heard Remy's silky voice as the sound was suddenly flew past her- driven by the rapidly passing air.

"Yea Sugah. Ain't nothin' lak goin' a hundred mahls an 'our downa windin' road!"

Remy's chuckle played around her ear as he sped up.

"Ahhh...but mon chere- what fun is dere wid'out a little danger? Plus...

Once more she could feel the rise and fall of his chest beneath her arms as another burst of sultry laughter left his lips and shook his body. With a lowered, bedroom voice, he continued. 

"...it has its ben'fits."

Emphasizing his meaning, Remy wiggled his hips expertly and pushed back a bit, with his waist, into her arms- a sexy smile, which she couldn't see, gracing his mouth. Rogue blushed furiously- clearly understanding the insinuation. Everything he did surprised her- never had she met anyone so confidant, almost arrogant at times, that she actually liked. There was something about him- something that made her ignore the blatant flirting coming out of his mouth.... Something that wouldn't allow her to be repulsed by his playboy attitude. With his duster and bike, he was exactly the kind of boy that you didn't take home. And she was. He couldn't hide his bad boy attitude beneath chivalrous manners and correct etiquette. It was so integral a part of him that Rogue had immediately known it was there- even during his innocent seeming introduction. She was so blind sided by his handsome face that she couldn't suspect what lay beneath it... no... she knew he was the type of guy she had always despised. The type that flirted with every girl – that's where the problem had been before however.... For they had flirted with every girl but her. 

And with Remy... She wasn't desperate. She wouldn't let herself get that way. She just simply didn't care. The moment was more important then the afterwards. But now it was time to teach him a lesson. To show Remy that she too took risks. 

"Why yah dirty lil Swamp Rat!" Rogue's voice took on a mischievous edge. "Yah lak takin' risks huh? Well then..."

With that Rogue precariously slipped her arms from around his waist and spread them out, into the air, by her sides. She cocked her head back and let out a loud yell of excitement. Remy quickly glanced back, feeling the absence of her embrace.

"Y' crazy gurl! – Y' _know_ Remy wasn' complain'- but eh, what is it dey say?" Remy's eyes dangerously flashed beneath his shades. "If y' can' beat 'em, join 'em, non?"

Confidently releasing the bars of the bike, Remy stretched out his arms as well. Rogue froze- her heart skipping a beat. He wasn't slowing down. This was one gamble to dangerous, especially for her. He had called her bluff and without a moment's hesitation she threw her arms back around him, practically flinging her body on top of his. 

"Crap, Remy!"

"Come on- lil miss risk taker- 'ave a lil mo' fait'! Remy- he could neve' 'low notin' t' 'arm dat pretty 'ead o' y's."

Rogue slowly opened one eye, unaware of when she first closed them. Remy had placed his gloved hands back onto the handlebars of his Harley, and, nonchalantly, proceeded to act as if nothing had happened. Trying to allay the foolishness she felt, Rogue addressed Remy in a now, bantering tone. 

"Yah bettah not have had any alternate plans then takin' meh home."

"Who Remy?" His voice now laced with silly sarcasm also. "Neve' petite- o' cou'se not- ... now where y' say we were goin'?"

Rogue playfully slapped his upper arm. 

"Turn left at the next light – Ah ain't got time tah be kidnapped."

"Y' wish be Remy's command, bella femme.:

Less than a minute later, Remy turned sharply to the left, causing Rogue's body to sway involuntarily against the pressure that had been created. She didn't complain however, for she had found an excuse to wrap herself tighter around him.

**_Ah wondah what mah friends would think of' meh now._**

Rogue laughed out loud.

**_Kitty would probably accuse meh of bein' a shameless flirt- and then run off tah flirt ceaselessly with Remy- _**

"What's s' funny back dere?" Remy inquired at hearing her giggles.

"Yah."

"Well, dat's reassurin'."

"Ah'm jus' pickin'-" Rogue laughed again. "- Ah was simpleh treasurin' the amount of fun Ah'm havin' on this trip... first time on a motorcycle and all."

"Remy'd do dat too- guess y' bette' 'njoy it while y' can.-" His hands abruptly clenched the bike's bars tighter. His voice suddenly adopting a serious tone. "- cause dis here _ride_ ends soon."

Rogue didn't catch the mournful tone behind his words- or even the more prominent ominous feeling transferred in the silent weight of his accent. Still, she couldn't help wondering about the hundred of contradictions that seemed to make up the man before her. Dangerous, safe. Mysterious, open. Funny, serious. Flirtatious, calm. Scamp, protector. Devil-

***

Angel. 

Remy couldn't find another word to describe her. The way she laughed, the way she spoke- the soft tilts and accents in her words- everything about her was of utmost perfection. Her chocolate, should length, hair- the way it fell against her face... a soft drapery against a smooth white cheeks, rarely flushed with joy... usually not pink, as they were now. With him. Remy just couldn't help losing himself in the mere form of her rosy lips, contrasting so perfectly with her delicious pale skin. She wasn't overly tall or short- but, Remy imagined – would fit perfectly cradled against his body- lying in his arms. Her green, jewel colored eyes- those eyes that livened up and sparkled with all the life found in a forest... Her streak of white hair- hair his hands anxiously wanted to run rampant through- almost distracted him from the task at hand. 

His feelings for her had reached a point where he couldn't help but affect her with his empathy. Never had he lost so much control. And in truth all it was, was a tiny leak. A little hole in his impenetrable wall against the world- against all feelings- that her smile, her eyes, her voice, her touch had chipped away at. He subconsciously resented the fact that every playful slap of her hand- every flirtatious word uttered from her luscious lips- were probably caused by him. By _his _feelings... or the feelings he wanted to feel... not _hers_. 

And already he was lying to himself. He knew for a fact that he was causing those feelings- on purposely. He had tapped into her and had kept a watch on the fluctuation of her emotions. He had continued to dispel any rising doubts and unanswerable questions. He had felt her depression rise up at the beginning- and he, attributing that to the 'people' in her head that Essex had informed him about- had given her a boost of confidence to get rid of them. He didn't want her to get hurt... that's why he did it. Things had already gone on too far for her to really suspect him of anything, except as some guy who liked her, if he released his firm grip off her. He just didn't want to see her unhappy... to feel her sadness. Be it greedy or selfish- he didn't care- he only wanted to feel her joy. He wanted to know she was in a constant state of enrapture every second she was with him- or any second she lived for that matter. And if his empathy could help... why should he hesitate?

But then... there it went again. A slight pang of guilt gnawing at his black, burnt heart. She seemed to be a very conservative girl- an obvious _given*_ due to her mutation- and he despised himself, knowing that she would not have responded the same way to his advances had he not continued to dose her with feelings of attraction and trust. Feelings that had her, as surely as they had him, up in the air.

***

Rogue turned her head. She could already see the mansion not too far off in the distance, resting atop a green hill. She silently wondered who would be there. Who would see her- see Remy? What they would say? If they'd ridicule her with their looks- or if they'd reprimand her with their words... but just as before she disregarded all her worries... putting them out of her conscious mind for now as she had done with the shadows. She was floating on air and nothing or no one could make her come down.

***

__

***given** – okay this is kinda a mathematical term...not really me being bad with grammar. I dunno how many o' yea have taken geometry, but just tah let yah know...a given works kinda like a noun i guess. It the name for something that's given to you like when you do a problem or a proof...(hence why its called a given...lol)

Author's Note: hope this chapter wasn't too sappy or outta character. Let me know. I tried, I tried. Dunno when the next one will be out, but at least I already got an outline for it- so I won't have tah think for hours about what I'm gonna write...lol- ooooh can't wait to see X2..though our Remy isn't there...and **grrrrrr **they have Rogue hookin' up wi' Bobby Iceman Drake. Dam' producers....we shouldn't let anything up to them...they just go and ruin the real storyline...though I'm not complain that much really J I still love it. Oh one more thing**! If any o' you know anything about xmen evolution.. like when they are gonna continue it from where they left off in december... i watch it on the WB)...let me know...**they just kinda left me hangin' there with the apocalypse and all...lol..oh and again...i haven't had time to edit so ehhhh.... 

Review Responses:

Bunny Angel: Thanks for the info on Remy's name. I like Remington – though it reminds me of some brand name item...is it a razor? Can't remember now...lol...thanks for the compliments on the description...and lol i'm sure they'll be falling for each other soon. Oooh and talkin bout OrlandoBloom i can't wait to see pirates of the Caribbean either! Johnny Depp and Orlando Bloom...hehehehe

****

Amazonestar: I think I will be treating that issue some in this story. I love the remy/ororo bond (like bro and sis)...i can't wait to see her reaction when she sees remy again...hehe...

****

Ishandahalf: okay so once upon a time i called someone else my favorite reviewer.. but i gotta say i reallllly like your reviews too! i'm glad i didn't scare you off with that 'feminine' bit ;) i'll see if i can change that...make it sound better....and i like the botechellian line too...though i don't know if i spelled it right. Anywhoo the Calvary won't arrive till the next chapter i think...but hey...this chapter is loaded with remy and rogue goodness just for you ;)

****

Lady MR: actually i am just speculating bout remy's powers....they've been hinted at in the comics..but empathy has never been really recorded as one of his abilities...i think. They call it southern charm or whatnot. I've read quite a few fanfics and most of them include empathy with remy...so i decided to also...it really helps to explain him at times...see the passion in his flamin eyes as i like to say...but yea it's just me and my writer's license goin to work there...hehe and i dunno if even gambit can get away completely from logan's notice...(he's one of my favorite characters also...)

****

Vagabond: hehehe that's remy for you. Hey and its the thought that counts, non? And sorry i didn't update sooner. But allswell.

****

Carla: well here's the more....i kinda forgot about the soon. Sorry...but thanks anywhoo for the compliment implied in those words J makes me happy...

****

TrunksGirl: well i'll try to not make a really looooonggg fight scene...if i can make one at all...lol...glad to here you like the story! And thanks for the compliment J 

****

Gambitgirl: thanks thanks thanks thanks..what more can i say? Obviously i didnt rush on this one...but...i still probably need to edit it. Glad you like it!

****

Sujakata: thank youuuuuuuuuuuu.....i'm glad you like the way i'm developing the characters...J 

****

Louisa: i tried..promise....but soooo many things going on at one time....ehhh..glad u like it anyhow!


	8. Seduction and Lies

**_Author's note:_**_ _Bah I know I know.....I suck at the entire updating thing. However I gotta say I'm trying. I think I'm gonna give this story a serious cleaning one day though. I was rereading it and while I see improvement from when I first started it, and I love all the reviews I've gotten, I feel I could greatly improve it now that I have a better and more definite writing style. WELL now I won't keep you waiting any longer. Go on and read. And hey if you haven't read my other story Risen- you should. It's ten times as good (I think- seeing as it deals with post-Antarctica Remy issues....a big thing I've been hung up on since it happened) and was just updated a little whiles ago. Righty then. Hope you like!!! __

_Disclaimer's notice: none of these characters belong to me (cause then I'd be rich) they belong to marvel, etc. However the story line is mine._

Seduction and Lies

By: Dark Elf__

Logan's nose crinkled as he caught a scent coming closer on the wind. He could distinctly make out Rogue – a scent intermingled with powder, desire, and loneliness. Bringing to mind a picture of something warm and cold all at the same time; as inviting as snow, but just as likely to bite.

But it wasn't Rogue's scent that he was searching for- rather, he wanted to know who she was with. Unlike faces and words, a person's smell couldn't deceive as easily; it held more truth than eyes ever did. It was very hard to control, and it was a dead give away in pinpointing fear, lust, happiness, anger, sadness, and treachery.

And there it was. Mixed in on the breeze; barely registering in his nostrils, almost as if it was hiding – almost as if it knew it should. But Logan honed in on it, pulling it towards himself, tasting it. 

A low growl escaped his throat.

It tasted like cigarettes, alcohol, and sex. Like pleasures unimaginable, experienced lust, and passion barely restrained. 

Logan's blood stirred. The pheromones coming off the scent were blinding – bidding him towards it. 

He took a step forward. Clenched his fists, re-extending his claws.

It tasted like seduction.

It tasted like lies.

*          *          *

Rogue sighed. She could already see the mansion looming up ahead. And at the speed Remy was driving, it'd soon enough be smacking her in the face. 

She couldn't escape the cold reality of the world. The way each smile shown her way tormented her more than any harsh words ever could. Even though… that's all she wanted… to escape… To be held by someone… to hold on to someone- even if for only the blink of an eternity. And she closed her eyes and wished… and prayed… that time would stop, and she wouldn't have to be afraid of losing the feelings that were bubbling up within her now. 

But there was no one to answer her breathless pleas… no one who could answer her hopeless supplications except for the Devil… except for Remy… 

"Yah might wanna start slowin' down some – we're almost there an'-" Rogue yelled forward, to be heard above the wind. 

"N' y' wouldn' wan' t' make an entrance- right, chere?" Remy smirked.

"- an' Ah would lahk tah get there in one piece."

"Ahhh – understood – 'cause who'd wanna be seen wit' such a charmin', han'some, and devilishly good-lookin' Cajun like Remy?"

Rogue let out an audibly loud groan.

"Yah do talk a lot a shit fo' a swamp rat yah know? What'd yah say if Ah didn't wanna be seen wit' such an arrogant, ugly, and foolishly repulsive Cajun as yahself?"

"Remy'd say dat de pretty fille behind him speaks mo' shit den he does." 

He laughed. A loud rumbling noise that mixed with the growl of the motorcycle, making Rogue feel warm inside. 

"We'll be dere soon petite, Remy'll drop y' off at de front… he's… not too fond o' welcomin' committees."

"Who said anythin' 'bout committees?" Rogue stiffened in her seat. She hadn't said anything about anyone waiting for them.

Remy's lip twitched. Damn, he'd done it again. Forgotten what had been said and what hadn't. What was real and what wasn't. Damn a hundred times over…he really didn't want to use his charm on her any more…he really didn't want to…

A slow haze seemed to spread across Rogue's vision. And she suddenly couldn't remember what was so important anymore. What she had been saying a second ago escaped from her mouth and was lost in the wind and her hurricane of memories.

She clutched at his chest. Feeling a tugging at her heart.

All that mattered was Remy. Remy who made her feel like no one ever had before, like no one ever would again. 

And along with her silence he sped up. 

The mansion crept up into full view – a beacon to the lost, a fortress against those who would hurt them.

"Slow down will yah?" She whispered. Coming back to her dulled senses, as if waking up from a dream. Back to where she had started… and she couldn't remember the last few seconds…and she didn't care.

Remy attempted to look behind him. Feeling the uncertainty and pain in her voice.

"Ah jus' don't want this to be over yet… not yet…"

*          *          *

Remy cringed in his seat. He could sense the despair that softly radiated off of Rogue. He could feel it and he was afraid that he was the reason that it existed. If he had only left her alone… then there would be no pain for her… or for him. 

He thought it would be simpler at first. Just another job. One he could do without feeling any personal emotions toward. But then he had seen Storm… and then he had met Rogue… and then his plans had all fallen apart. He had already changed them once for Storm. Had made it more complicated, wanting to integrate himself with the mansion inhabitants instead of just breaking in one night and leaving. He had wanted to remember his past with the Wind Goddess, he had wanted to have at least a few days of being immersed in the feeling of someone who still cared for him. Who didn't know who he was…what he had become. Someone that wouldn't judge him for what he had done for Sinister…for himself…but would praise him for what he had done for her once upon a time. And he had paid… paid dearly for ever caring about himself…and changing his plans…foolishly as Essex had said.

And now? He couldn't change the course he was on if he charmed the entire world. He was in a car, knowing where he was heading… watching the scenery around him... but he was not the driver. He couldn't turn the wheel and he couldn't slam on the breaks. And the driver of his life wouldn't be satisfied until he had run everyone over who got in his way. And Remy could only watch. Watch the scenery. Watch the destruction. Watch the world – his world – slowly being picked apart right in front of his eyes. And he couldn't stop it. But that didn't matter. It didn't matter if he wanted to stop it, if he didn't intentionally mean to be… who he was…It didn't matter because in the end he was the guilty one. Utterly and completely. And no one could save him. 

Not God.

Not Satan.

Remy shook his head. Stopping the bike.

Then why the hell had he ever thought that Rogue could… _deliver him?_

He'd go on with his plan – but – now…

He could feel a hostility radiating from the mansion. Now was not the time to meet the rest of them. He would have to work through Rogue. He would have to use her. He would have to hurt her. 

There was no turning back. There was no redemption after this.

But… even if he couldn't save himself…

Could he save her? 

*          *          *

"Remy? Why are we stopping…"

Her voice was like a bell – calling him, luring him towards its clear crisp sounds. Towards its innocence and purity. 

Remy turned his head slowly, looking her in the eyes. Trying to speak to her with his own. Trying to tell her how beautiful she was… how much he wanted her… how much he needed her…__

"S' Remy could do dis-"__

Carefully he leaned towards her – knowing he couldn't touch her even in his dreams, but wanting to. He could see her blushing and trying to think about how to get out of the situation he placed her in. He could feel her breath on him and how it was getting closer – dangerously closer- with every passing second. And he almost stopped… because he couldn't risk losing this one gamble. But then…

"Remy – Ah can't – Ah.."

Rogue pushed him back and slowly lowered herself off his bike.__

Exactlylike he wanted.

"Look Ah lahk yah – Ah do – but-"

Her voice was faltering, trying to make up an excuse. Trying to lie to him. So instead he did it for her.

"But it's too soon, non?"

Her eyes sparkled. _Perfect._

"Remy understands_. _He shouldn't have – but – y' can't blame him f' trying, neh?"

Rogue smiled, laughing slightly.

"No – Ah guess Ah can't."

He softly brushed her wind swept hair away from her face and stared her straight in the eye. He gave her look that he knew she was not used to. A look that he knew made her uncomfortable. Remy slowly snaked his charm around her_…_something that had now become an addiction. 

"Ummm… Ah don't live too far from here… so Ah'll just finish it walkin' – if yah don't mind…"

Remy smiled. She thought it was for her. She smiled back.

"Nah dat's fine. Remy'll find y' at school n'ways."

"Hmm you're very persistent aren't you?"

"Not persistent…just…filled wit' lofty goals n' dreams."

*          *          *

"Logan, by the Goddess, if you _do not_ willingly stop pacing this moment a bolt of lightning will do the job for you."

Logan gave an incredulous look at the dark skinned goddess beside him. Growling deeply within his throat he continued walking around the same small square he had been tracing with his feet for the past few minutes.

"Somethin's off, 'Ro – somethin's-"

Logan stopped talking. Cocked his head and strained with his ears…. The motorcycle sound had suddenly stopped. Died down. Disappeared. 

"That damn son of a-"

Leaving a shocked Storm behind, Logan half walked, half ran, to the mansion's front gate. He didn't bother for the automated system to grant him access to the outside world but simply pushed it open with his own hands. Metal grating against metal – creating a noise he knew anyone nearby would be able to hear. A noise the served as a warning and as a reassurance. _Logan's coming_ it shrieked. _Logan's_ _here_. 

Out on the main road Wolverine looked around him. Scanning the trees, the road – and yet there was nothing. Almost as if there had never been a motorcycle loudly roaring its challenge to Logan for miles. But then again, there was no sound at all. No birds. No insects. Wolverine found himself immersed in pure silence. In a frightened silence. In a silence that a predator knew could only mean that the prey had seen him – or expected him. Running his hand roughly against his hair Logan proceeded to walk towards where he had heard the bike last. He closed his eyes and tried to catch Rogue's scent.

And there it was. 

Opening his eyes Logan was surprised by seeing a solitary figure walking down the road toward him. Carrying her book bag on her back, Rogue walked with a confidence that he had not known she possessed. He could see that she was looking at him. Directly at him. Her gaze unwavering – acting as if it was perfectly normal for a teenager to be walking down the long expanse of a road by herself. 

Logan waited for her. 

Keeping still, knowing that she would betray herself in the first move.

He smirked. She had to explain to him what was going on, she couldn't get away without-

Logan frowned. Rogue had just been – _damn it!_ Something had distracted him just as Rogue brushed passed him and he hadn't stopped her to interrogate – to ask her of where the hell the motorcycle and its driver had gone off to. Or who the hell it was.

She didn't look back at him. Didn't look at Storm. Rogue glided by both of them like they weren't even there. Logan clenched his fist.

"Rogue!"

Too late. The sound of a closing door was his only response.

Logan's eyebrows knitted together in a frown.

If she wanted to play…

No… this wasn't the Rogue he knew…it had to be because of…_him_.

In that case- If _he_ wanted to play…

_He_ had just found his match.

*          *          *

**_Response to Reviews:_**

_Wow there are so many of you that I can't even keep track. Thanks to all of you that review my story… and apologies for taking so long in updating._

**_Bagel_**_: Oooh don't hurt the keyboard! Not the KEYBOARD! Here's another chapter…just don't hurt it, or the poor fish! LoL_

**_Streetwise Girl_**_: Thanks! And I'm sorry this update isn't soon… but it's finally here. I'm glad you like it so far._

**_Whatever_**_: well I know what you're saying. But remember we're thinking x-men evolution, and I'm not working off the character drawing of Gambit that they came up with. Anywhoo someone once asked me how old he was…and I'm thinking around seventeen or eighteen. Now I know that may not fit well with the real storyline and such of the xmen, but then again I finally read the comic where Gambit is introduced in the marvel series and meets Storm, and it's a little bit different then my take on it. _

**_Horsewhisperer of Rohan_**_ : I'm sure you can write fanfiction just fine! And if you've written anything I'll probably be reading it soon – I'm interested to learn more about the people who read my stories y' know? So anyways… I' m glad you like it! Thanks!_

**_Yersi Fanel_**_ : I love Gambit too! Trust me the fic gets better as you read. I've come into this rut though lately… so I don't know how it's gonna turn out just yet. Well hope you like it!_

**_out-foxed_**_ : ha yes I did update… however he hasn't exactly met the xmen yet. To give you an idea of what I plan to do... SPOILER: he'll go to the highschool, befriend/charm Rogue some more, plan out a little scheme to where he appears like a good guy saving/helping them, then he'll be invited to the xmansion…and dun dun dun…Now all this may happen in the next two chapters._

**_Leann_**_: Thank You! And don't worry, I won't leave this story hanging…I'll finish it._

**_Ima Super Mute Ant_**_ : Ha. I love your pen name! K well glad you like the story!_

**_Ice Angel6_**_ : Hey! It's Ice Angel again! Yay! And here's your update! The reason I'm putting emphasis on his other less known abilities is because, as I was telling whatever, I read the introductory comic of Gambit the other day, and in it against the Shadow King and such it really strongly hints at it. So I think there's much more to him than just the ability to blow up stuff – I also like to treat that a  bit differently as well… I see him more as transferring heat to speed up the molecules in an object instead of just speeding them up some other way. And for this reason I assume he has to lose heat – so if I ever mention he's cold…this is why. Which also means if he can speed up molecules – he can slow them down. And with mental abilities… then this can almost transfer to a type of telekinesis – where he can stop any moving objects with his mind – just like if he had his full powers he can blow up stuff by just looking at it… so yea that's my take on Remy's abilities. Being busy is a beast –esp being a senior and having to deal with all these deadlines. I'm really happy you liked this past chapter so much…I love depicting Remy as dark – it's this entire martyr complex. And then of course he has to have his balance… Rogue. Ah yes and the movie.. I know! Man… I want Remy…in the movie I mean. I was worried about the banter actually. I'm much more of a descriptive writer and I find it hard to do dialogue… esp. when I' m worried about staying true to the characters. This is why I read so many other fanfics… to see how other authors out there approach it. Hmm thank you so much on the compliments you gave me… I really appreciate it… it really encourages me to write. Mmmm and that darn purple button… well you can push it now._

**_nessie6_**_ : Woo I haven't updated in a while haven't I? Yea X2 is good.. no Remy though.. hopefully there'll be an X3… crossing fingers…_

**_buffyangelus1_**_: Glad you like it!_

**_fenris-wolf_**_ : hmm I'm not sure if I will have him getting together with Storm in this one. But we shall see about Risen… that one's still up in the air. I'm so glad you like this story so much… and I'm sorry I made you wait so long. _

**_Riah Yaps_**_ : Wow sophistication… thank you.. that's such a huge compliment for me… you can't even imagine. Ahhh yes and I do like the Rogue and Logan friendship… though I think I got that more from the movie then from the comics… cause in that case it would be Jubilee and Logan. Hmm I do think the Professor is misunderstood… cause even I don't get him – I see him as a man caught up in a dream…but aside from that… I'm not sure.  Which is probably why… I'm not sure how to depict him… but I don't trust the Professor… I don't know why… I think maybe it's because he's too powerful to not let that effect him in some way… I mean there was the entire onslaught thing. Anywhoo but I get what you mean. Glad you liked most of it!_

**_Makura Koneko_**_ : Yummy… well that does say it all now doesn't it? _

**_this is s e x_**_ : Thank you… I try… cause sometimes I feel that understanding a character is a prominent thing in feeling that the character is not OC… so I'm glad you like it!_

**_X35_**_ : Sorry I made you wait so long… you really are my most consistent reviewer… hope you like! (and I'm glad you liked my other story as well)_

**_darkone 500_**_ : Gambit and Rogue… hmmm I think so._

**_Immortal_**_ : Well here's the next  chapter! Enjoy!_

_ahhh whats it matter im reviewing right?: Glad you like it so much –sorry for the wait. _

**_Immortal1_**_ : Work of art? Thank you sooo much! And oohhh I didn't think school would take up so much of my time this year… but it is and I'm sorry. Oh and yes there will be a fight scene… Remy and his acrobatics… gah something to look forward to, neh? And so hope you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the others!_

**_Miss Attitude_**_ : I know! Me too .. cause that'll definitely be a great scene to write… Ororo seeing Remy once more… cause I definitely want there to be a sisterly brotherly deep emotional connection between them sure… I just have to decide how I want to treat that… and well if you read my response to out-foxed you'll get an idea of where I'm taking the story._

**_Alwaysright_**_: Thanks! I went and checked it out – it was great! I was desperate to know what was going on y' know? Finally they started again… but now they're on a break again seeing as we just passed the winter break tv show hiatus. Man… I want them to come on again… _

**_cool-chick-rae_**_ : Here's the update!_

**_mendari_**_: Thank you so much! I definitely do plan to continue!_

**_Dreams of Magic_**_: Yes… I know… I'm sorry! But here it is!_

**_Cara_**_: I'm sooo glad you like it so much – and here's the update! Man I really do hope he is in X3 or that there is an X3- how cool would that be?! _

**_Faith1_**_ : Ahhh yes Remy and his empathy… how can a girl resist? Well I do believe it is part of his actual powers because I finally read the comic that he was introduced in and it strongly hinted at it when he faced the Shadow King and his bad guys. So I don't think I'm that far off… its never clearly said that he's an empathy… but they definitely hinted at his charm and some telepathic type powers._

**_Carla-p_**_ : Thanks! I'm glad you like it! And yes he is such a charmer… though I think that might get him in more trouble than he likes…_

**_DaughterofDeath_**_ : well okay. Here it is! Hope you like it!_

**_Daniluvspyro_**_: Ahhh so you were the one that asked how old he was… well I'm changing some of the real comic history I'm sure… but I'd say around 17 or 18… but he definitely has lived through a lot… so he's much more of an old soul. His age will be told later in the story though… but that's a rough idea._

**_Rupeshwari_**_: yea I've noticed that about his accent as well… the only thing I find that is Logan Logan would be comments like Bub or Gumbo or Wheels….or those type of nicknames. Hey and you were a great help – accents are hard… I just don't want to annoy anyone if I get them wrong… cause dialect makes up the character y' know._

_Trunks0Girl : hahahaha sooo true. Hope you like this chapter as well!_

**_bunny angel_**_ : I'm glad you liked this chapter! And oooh did you hear that they are coming out with a Pirates of the Caribean 2?!!! Gawd that movie was sooo good… I can't wait to see that one… or Troy with Brad Pitt and Orlando Bloom… **drooling** – hmm I think Remington is something like that… but it's also a name… go figure._

**_ishandahalf_**_ : OOOH ishandahalf I'm glad you like it sooo much! I always see you review gambit stories… and when I read that you liked it I usually read it too! So I'm sooo happy that you're reviewing mine again! And don't worry you definitely are my favorite reviewer just because you care so much! Oh and I know what you mean about the empathy…poor Remy… what has he gotten himself into? Ha. We'll see. Ooh Queen of Mushiness Award? How exciting… lol. And this was definitely the bestest review yet! Thanks! I'm all happy now!_

_Okay I think that's everyone… If I forgot to respond to anyone – I'm sorry._


	9. Poison

**Author's Note**: Oh shoot me! Shoot me! Well actually, don't. I'm trying… I am… no more excuses…

Disclaimer: These characters and so forth, universe type stuff, belong to Marvel. I am simply using them to help increase and maintain the interest of the fans in this genre so that they do not stop caring about comics as we wait through the long time periods when nothing happens with the characters we like. So really… don't sue me? And of course, none of the situations depicted here… are actually… ermm… Marvel's intention or doing… in other words folks.. it's Fanfiction. Oh my. Whatever shall we do?

Poison

By: Dark Elf

Arms crossed, Logan tapped his finger impatiently in the crook of his elbow. Now he remembered why he liked action. The 'wham, bam, thank you ma'am' of busting down a door or beating down his enemy could never compare to this … waiting. But what else was he going to do? Confront Rogue? A girl who for the past few days had acted like nothing unusual had happened, or was happening? No. He was playing this game solely against _him_. Against a snake, and he had to watch his step… Logan began tapping his foot… you only noticed poison when your body was already convulsing in its final death shudders.

* * *

A bell rang for the third time in the hallways of Bayville High School.

**_Time for first period... Time for first period?_** Remy sighed. **_When y' think it finally ends… non, it has barely begun._**

Flicking his cigarette carelessly on the ground Remy, face drawn into a frown, trudged his way towards the school building. Nineteen. He was nineteen- out of high school- graduation diploma in hand, despite the doubts of his family… **_ah the wonders of electronic tampering_**… and now… he was back again. It was supposed to be easier the second time around. Especially when it was all an act. When it didn't matter.

Remy slinked his way in through the doors and around the hallway.

But no. He had ridden in on his bike, all style, good looks, and manners… well minus the manners… and the first thing… the first thing to welcome him back were the taunting voices of jocks who thought taking down a man on a football field compared to taking down a man in real life.

_"Yo' douche bag!-" Unmistakable snickering. "Yea you-"_

_Remy turned his head to look._

_A louder snicker engulfed the crowd of jocks as they came nearer._

_"Ah look- little boy needs sunglasses too. What with his bike and all, he just might be somebody."_

_Remy slung himself off the bike, pulled out a cigarette, flipped his lighter and cocked his head at them - a fluid movement that caused them to back away a little. Lowering his head to light his cigarette, Remy muttered._

_"Y' jealous, boys?" Remy nodded his head at them, as a dangerous smile plastered itself on his face. "Remy don't mind lending y' his bike… o' course not… dat's de least a fella' can do … especially for dose who obviously need sometin' 'tween deir legs desperately, neh?"_

_Silence enveloped them for a second. Remy could practically see the wheels turning in their heads as they slowly realized-_

_"Fuck that bitch! You just watch yourself- ain't no one going to help you out when we get our hands on you!"_

_Remy shrugged his shoulders. _

_Watching them walk off into the school he let out a low laugh._

_"Y' can try."_

Finding his locker he opened it with a quick spin of the lock and a smooth flick of the wrist. He pulled out a textbook… looked at it quizzically…

**_Oh yea. First period. First… hmm… was dat French? Literature? Art? Or European History again?_**

****Pulling out his books onto the floor Remy sat down in a huff next to them. He tried to remember what the schedule he had thrown away had said. Sitting and contemplating, Remy almost didn't notice the shadow that fell over him.

"Mah guess is yah 'ave French first."

Remy twisted his head up, grinning like a cat.

"Ah chere- will po' Remy here 'ave de pleasure o' bein' graced by y' presence in-"

Rogue smirked at him.

"Yah'd lahk that wouldn't yah, swamp rat?"

Remy batted his eyes at her.

"Can y' blame dis Cajun, eh?"

"No point tah. Yah ain't havin' the honor, the pleasure, or the joy-" A small piece of crumpled paper hit him dead between the eyes. "Yah ain't so good a shot, Cajun. Ah found it _next_ tah the trashcan this morning."

Remy stared at her in mock horror, grasping his chest and falling flat on his back good-naturedly.

"Ah- y' wound me, petite."

She nodded her head, a mocking smile gracing her lips.

"Rule number one, two, and three Cajun. Yah might wanna take notes. Get yah ass off the floor, get those shades off yah face, learn yah schedule, and oh yea- rule four-"

Rogue ticked off each piece of 'friendly' advice on her gloved fingers as she spoke.

"-Don't be late for class."

With that she spun on her heels and left him staring at the ceiling while folding and unfolding his crinkled schedule in his hands.

Swiftly removing his sunglasses and standing up, Remy watched her retreating figure with mirth reflecting in his unnaturally deep brown eyes.

Gathering himself up, along with his books, Remy couldn't help a genuine smile…**_high school might not be so bad the second time around._**  
A bell rang- echoing down the now empty hallway.

A startled shout intermingled with the shrill sounding bell, as a locker slammed shut.

"Damn it!"

* * *

"Remeh Leblue?"

Silence.

"Remeh Leblue? Has anyone seen Mr. Leblue-"

The door to the classroom was suddenly filled with the frame of a lanky young man as he yanked it open.

"Remy Lebeau here." Remy stressed the sound of his name as he caught his breath.

"Ah Mr. Leblue, good of you to join us. You may take a seat."

"It's Lebeau-"

The teacher eyed him warily.

"I'm not going to mark you tardy because it's your first day here, Lebowa. Now take your seat."

Remy shut his eyes for a quick second, then put on his movie star smile, shut the door and took his seat. **__**

**_Next time y' gotta remember to change y' name Remy._**

"Here you can borrow my notes. And oh don't mind Mrs. McAllen there- she's, not good with names."

Remy turned to face the male voice that spoke to him.

**_Well. Won't this be an interesting turn of events…_**

The poster child of America smiled widely as he passed Remy his class notes.

"I'm Scott Where are you from?"

Remy banged his head on his desk- or at least he did so mentally.

**_Kill me… Kill me now._**

"Born in Mississippi, but spent recent time in Nawlins."

"Oh."

Remy watched Scott impatiently.

"Ermm, so you liking Bayville so far? It's not much but-"

"Liking it just fine."

Scott scratched his head, stole a careless glance at the teacher, and turned back to Remy.

"You have much experience with French before? Mrs. McAllen isn't that hard of a teacher, I'm sure you'll do fine- but if you ever need any help-"

"Speak it fluently."

"Oh."

Scott pursed his lips, reached into his book bag and pulled out a pencil. Obviously trying to buy some time as he rethought how to engage the new student in conversation.

A small rectangular piece of paper fell out of it and floated down to landed at Remy's feet.

Remy bent over and delicately picked up between his thumb and forefinger. About to hand it back to Scott, a small image of a girl with a shock of white hair in it caught his eye. He layed out the photograph on his desk and looked at intently. Rogue. Remy looked at the picture and frowned inwardly. Rogue, that funny beast fellow, that red headed spook, Wheels, His Goddess, and a few more other kids were grinning back at him off the flat piece of paper.

"These y' friends?"

"Yea. Of course. We all live in a boarding house not too far from here."

Remy looked at Scott again.

_**OH.**_

_** Well. Honest mistake. He does look different in regular clothes and red sunglasses instead of spandex and a visor.**_

Remy suddenly became all smiles.

Mhm. Remy, Remy. Y' are an idiot.

"Ah. Scott- Scott… didn't catch y' last name-"

"Summers…"

"Of _course._ Summers." Remy ran the name along his lips as if tasting it. "You know, Remy's gotta deal for y'- he helps y' wit' de French, y' show him round dis school, neh?"

Scott immediately beamed. Remy clenched his fists beneath his desk- he loved making new friends.

"That's fine with me! Though, hey, is it a Cajun thing to refer to yourself in third person?"

Remy nails raked into his flesh.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Scott immediately beamed.

In a very childish way he wanted to get up and shout, 'hey the new kid's my friend', place his hands upon his hips and fly. Or something like that.

Remy had just emitted an aura of cool self-assuredness when he first walked in.

Scott knew that all the girls had gazed at him longingly. All the guys had wanted to be him.

Long hair chestnut hair, pulled back casually, a perfectly tanned complexion, lanky but in a lean muscular way, and a sense of style that had caused most of the girls to look twice. To be friends with that- well, Scott suddenly imagined his senior year looking just a little better.

Sure there were things about the kid that he probably wouldn't like. The ones like him were cool for more reasons than style- things they did… but Scott could ignore that. He could pretend it was hypocritical of him to make friends with what he couldn't stand. And of course, maybe the rest of the X-Men would think he was loosening up a bit and pay him a little bit more of respect as a leader and a friend.

Plus, there was something so familiar about Remy.

If Scott could only get to know him better, maybe he could remember.

And in the mean time-

Scott began once more making conversation with Remy, this time it flowed much more easily.

In the mean time, he'd just reap the benefits.

* * *

Remy nodded once more at Scott. Pretending. Always pretending.

Yes, Scott. I am most terribly interested in your story about the time when you got a speeding ticket.

Why yes, Scott. You are so cool, with the way you pine after that red head.

Of course, Scott. The red sunglasses. Why I understand perfectly- sensitive eyes and all.

Remy scoffed.

Scott raised an eyebrow and Remy pretended he was just coughing. Asking him to continue on with whatever topic they had been on last. Remy could hardly remember.

But, here was his way in and he couldn't let it go. Not because of boredom. Or dislike. Or the feeling that he was going to throw up any second now as he responded correctly to all of Scott's stories and comments. Remy knew that the Wolverine would be waiting for him to make a move with Rogue.

Easy though.

Easy.

If he just played it right.

He'd come in from behind.

It'd be checkmate before any of them knew it.

* * *

Rogue looked around the lunchroom- trying to act as if she wasn't looking for someone. It was a bit hard for her to pass unnoticed though. People glanced at her for a bit too long as she passed by, and she knew that the whispering murmurs left in her wake somehow or another concerned her.

It was hard to pass unnoticed when this was the first time she had come to lunch all year.

"Hey! ROGUE! Over here!"

Rogue flinched.

"Kitty."

"Like get yourself o'er here- if you're not gonna eat you don't just have to stand there."

Katherine Pryde waved at her and indicated the seat next to her.

_**Pink. SO much PINK.**_

Rogue shuddered, hiding it with a smile, quickly making her way to Kitty.

"Thanks."

Taking her seat Rogue focused once more on the cafeteria doors. Kitty glanced at her for a second but didn't say anything. She started eating her pudding while listening to her friends talk- Rogue blocked them out. But faintly in the background she heard the distant discussion of whether a pink knit sweater or a white one would match best with someone's new purple skirt, and-

There he was.

Rogue felt a warm heat creeping up her neck as she saw him walk in.

It seemed every other girl in the cafeteria also saw him walk in, for there was a quick lowering of voices, than an excited twitter of higher pitched ones.

Remy glanced at her, and a wicked smile crept onto his face. She looked away quickly as their eyes met.

Rogue had no idea what had taken over her the other day. Or this morning for that matter. But, that swamp rat had another thing coming if he thought she was going to invite him over-

"Hey! SCOTT! Over here!"

Rogue blinked.

"Scott?"

Her mouth almost dropped open when she realized that next to Remy, looking quite smug and familiar stood none other than…**_Scott_**?

"Like get yourself o'er here- and bring your new friend!"

Katherine Pryde's voice floated over the quite roar of the rest of the students as Scott made his way towards them. A happy looking Remy trailing right behind.

"Hey Rogue." Scott sat right next to her, pulling out another seat for Remy. "It's nice to see you at lunch finally. Oh by the way, this is Remy. New student."

Rogue glared at Scott.

"Ah- Remy already had de pleasure o' meeting dis particular ray o' sunshine today-" Remy winked at her as a flush gathered on her cheeks.

"Rogue! Why didn't you say anything earlier!" Katherine twirled her hair around her fingers and scooted her chair closer to Remy's. "Like, ray of sunshine? You're too funny!" With that she gave him a small nudge on the shoulder and burst out laughing. Loudly. A bit too loudly.

However, even as Rogue's frown continued to grow, Remy's grin spread itself into a smile.

"Ah- Rogue. Y' friends, dey are so- _unique_. Y' a lucky lady."

Rogue gave him a once over and rolled her eyes.

"Whateveh, swamp rat. If yah wanna spend yah days hanging round with Abercromie and Fitch there – and there- yah might well do so. Ah'm outta here."

Remy leaned over and grabbed her wrist. His touch was soft and not demanding, it reminded her of the brush of a feather, but all of a sudden she felt rooted into place. Drowning in his eyes.

His eyes.

_**What a magnificent shade of brown –**_

She quickly shook her head. He was speaking to her.

"Rogue. Now, Rogue. Dey y' friends, neh? Y' friends, my friends, dere friends? Does it matter really? Now- aren't y' hungry?"

She nodded slightly.

"Eh, yea, o' course y' are- Stay right where y' are-"

Remy shot off towards the lunch line with a devious look.

"Geez, Rogue." Kitty whispered. "He doesn't know you like we do- like he might actually think you were serious when you said that-"

_**Ah was.**_

Rogue looked at Scott, then at Kitty.

"Yea- yah right Kitty. Course."

Rogue sat back quietly as Scott and Kitty proceeded to discuss the wonders of Remy.

"From the south, really?"

"Yea. He's been around it seems."

"What's his last name?"

"Lebeau- oh it was so funny in French class today-"

Remy plopped himself back down interrupting the incessant chattering.

Rogue's eyes widened as she saw the amount of food he had brought back. Balancing two trays delicately upon his hands, he clunked one down in front of her.

"Now Rogue. Y' ain't leavin' dis table till all dat's gone- right?" And with that Remy dug into his meal.

Rogue sighed and picked up her fork.

She twirled her food around a bit. Mashed Meat Surprise today. She wondered what the surprise could be. Maybe it was poison-

Kitty giggled and Scott grinned.

-Rogue took a bite of her food. She wouldn't be that lucky.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Response to Reviews:**

**cool-chick-rae**: Oh I hope you like this chapter! It.. it was fun to write. And different than my usual style…but I hope the banter came across well. If not, you can blame the bunny on crack…he might have bitten me.

**RoguesHeart**: Thanks. I was worried about getting the characters OOC, as well as their history, just because this was the first fanfic I wrote and I wasn't sure if I knew enough of the characters to make it work. I'm so happy you like it!

**Rogue4787**: Oh. Dark. AND sexy. I'm… I'm so pleased right now. Sexy. Heehee. My, My. If I had read this a bit earlier I would have made the Remy in this chapter even more sensuous.. but I wanted to have a little fun today, throw in some humor. Hope you liked Rogue more in this chapter too- I tried to make her more, herself. And of course. Scott bashing. Who doesn't love that?

**enchantedlight**: I did update! And now I did it again! Heehee. I know I make you guys wait so horribly long- but… anyways. Hopefully this chapter made you laugh more as well!

**Kitsu Lebeau**: Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

**Yersi Fanel**: Sinsiter is not after Gambit- he is just using him. Oh what I meant in the beginning was that once Sinister is done using Gambit, he plans to punish him for being so arrogant and independent. Hope you like any surprises that come up!

fenris-wolf: FINALLY DARK ELF HAS COME BACK TO FANFICTION? 'blushes'… well…heh heh. That's sooo cool. Reviews always make me so happy. Hahaha and I know how you feel about Rogue. Oiran? I have to go back and check it out once more- but if I reviewed it, then I probably might like it. Oh and I'm glad you liked this past chapter- I was worried about how I depicted Logan. Righty then- hope this one made you smile some.

**Krac**: AWWW! THANK YOU! ….I'm so happy now.

**ishandahalf**: you know, I never quite get your name. Is it: Is Hand A Half, or Is H and a Half, or I Sh and a Half, I Shand a Half… which doesn't make sense…or is it like a wizard, ishandahalf? Anyways, I'm happy you saw that I updated… and maybe you'll see I updated again… I know it's been a while… me bad fanfic author. Oops. Oh… I don't mean to be cruel! And I'm happy you find Logan silly- I tried making Remy a little more light hearted in this chapter… we'll see how that comes across. And this bunny on crack… well well… maybe he'll like the interaction between Remy and Rogue here a bit too. I like Rogue…she's so unsure of herself. But she's more independent in this chapter…and maybe they SHALL go get coffee in the near future. At least Remy was kind enough to get her a lunch. For his own purposes of course. But still. Ha.

**Streetwise Girl**: I always feel so bad when people are like, you updated! Cause I know, I know I should have updated much sooner- but as long as you still love it… heehee. Oh I'm sure you can write like me…It's taken me quite a while, and I don't even consider myself the best writer around here on … but just like I have those I admire…I'm happy you like my writing style. I tried to be a little more light hearted in this chapter…so hopefully I wrote it well too…and it wasn't awkward. I like writing angsty stuff…and I hope this chapter came across nicely.

**FlamingCammi**: I'm glad you like the plot! And trust me- Wolvie vs. Remy is still in the works… soon…soon…I just have to decide how….

**Pookie Sanchez**: Well this is what happened next. See I slowly weave my web around the characters… or at least Remy does. Soon enough he'll be inside that mansion, and all hell will break loose. Or something like that. Glad you like it!

Doo doo doo.

I tried to make this chapter funny.

Did I succeed?

We shall see. 


	10. Author's Note: Update January 20, 2008

Hi Friends,

I hate doing author's notes – as honestly, they bring your hopes for an update and don't deliver. However, I would like to believe that some news is better than no news. And as I've been getting more regular pms about my story recently, I figure I can use this as a method to address the most frequent and pressing question:

**Q.: Will I continue?**

**A.:** **Yes.** Now, here's the rub: Around the time this story started being updated far less regularly was when I entered into college. No surprise there. Last time I updated was in August of 2006 (beginning of my sophomore year). I went abroad my junior year and am now back, soon starting the last semester of my senior year. I will be graduating this June. I have always planned to finish this story (and my other) – and still do. I love to write… but in my choice of studies, writing is far too common and I've been bogged down for quite a while now. I am currently working on my thesis, so I highly doubt there will be any updates before mid-March (as that is when my thesis is due). May is final exam month and June graduation. This is what I will say: after June I will most definitely be settled. I will have time to sit and write (in the evenings after work). So please, do not give up hope. And please, feel free to pm me or send me any thoughts you have about my stories. But I have been in a place where life doesn't stop or give you the luxury to craft a tale for a character and fandom you love. Or at least, doesn't give you enough time to make it the quality you wish. So for those of you who have disappeared after such a long wait, I am sorry. I hope you rediscover me. For those of you who have held on for such a long time… hold on a little longer. And for those who have just now stumbled upon my stories… please explore others while you wait for me to return. Because I will.

Featheredwyngs

January 20, 2008

PS – My new penname is featheredwyngs (across the web). I was and, for the sake of ease in finding, remain DarkElf3 on this site.


End file.
